Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: After Maura's life was put in danger after the Boston Strangler incident Jane finally gathers the courage to act on her feelings but Jane has a secret one that is about to turn Maura's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

When Jane watched as her fellow officers hauled Kenny out of the morgue. Within seconds of them leaving Jane was standing in front of Maura looking for injuries.

Reaching forward she grasped Maura's face in her hands staring into her eyes, "Are you okay," chocked out Jane emotions straining her voice.

"I am okay," nodded Maura seeing the conflict in Jane's eyes.

"God Maura if I would have been just a few minutes late," rasped out Jane, "he could have...you could have..."

Reaching up Maura grabbed Jane's hands from her face and cradled them with her own, "I am find Jane," whisepred Maura. "See I am fine, not a scratch on me..."

Her sentence however was muffled as Jane's mouth came crashing down on Maura's.

Perfect, that was the only word that Maura could use to describe the kiss. It was soft and short, but as they parted and their eyes met full of passion, a chaste kiss turned into a passionate driven battle between two forces.

Wanting more Jane bit lightly on Maura's lower lip causing her to gasp. Jane tongue took full advantage of her open mouth. With hands roaming over each others bodies and tongues battling for dominance. Jane smirked into Maura's mouth; she was not letting her gain dominance over her. She was a fighter and she loved that about her.

Jane's mouth left Maura's as she began placing kisses on her chin and down her neck, sucking lightly. As she placed a chaste kiss on her collar bone a moan of approval left Maura's mouth. Jane smirked into her neck. She would take great pleasure in discovering all of the spots that make her moan. Kissing back up her neck and then behind her ear Maura let out another throaty moan which turned into growl of sexual frustration. Jane pulled back and smirked at her, she gave her an icing glare.

Jane could tell that Maura was cursing her for starting something they both knew they couldn't finish in the morgue. Jane gave her an apologetic smile and leaned in kissed her in a way Maura' had never experienced before. It was beautiful; it was as if Jane was putting all of her passion for her, fear of losing her, and her love for her into one chaste kiss. It literally took Maura's breath away which resulted in her having to pull away from the kiss before either one of them wanted it to end.

Jane and Maura's foreheads rested against one another as they both tried to catch the breath that their counterpart just stole.

That was yesterday and since then the two have been stayed inside Jane's house kissing and cuddling.

Jane and Maura were currently cuddling on Jane's couch. Jane was sprawled out on the couch and Maura was lying on top of her, her head curled into the crook of Jane's neck. Ever so often Maura would softly kiss the side of Jane's neck emitting a sigh from Jane at the contact.

"You know we can't stay in here forever Maura," whispered Jane feeling Maura smile into her neck.

"Can't we try," mumbled Maura.

"So does that mean you don't want to go on a date with me" whispered Jane.

Maura pulled her head back and stared at Jane with smile, "You want to go on a date" asked Maura smirking.

"Yes," nodded Jane, "actually on this day I just so happens to do something every year and I have never brought someone with me" said Jane leaning down and kissing Maura, "come with me?" asked Jane smiling against Maura's lips.

"Hmmm…" Maura hummed into her lips. Breaking the kiss Maura looked into Jane's eyes, "where are we going?"

"That my lady is a surprise" said Jane with a smirk.

"Really" said Maura raising an eyebrow, "Well what am I supposed to wear?"

"Preferably nothing" said Jane sweetly but the half-hearted glare she received from Maura caused her to answer truthfully. "Well seeing as though I will be in a dress I believe you should were something along the lines of formal."

"Wait what?"

"You are wearing a dress?"

"You own a dress?"

"Where are we going Jane?"

The questions came out in a rush from Maura's lips as she stared up at Jane in shock.

"Yes I am a wearing a dress, yes I own a dress, and no I will not be telling you where we are going" smirked Jane.

Maura opened her mouth to protest but was silenced when Jane pulled her into a smoldering kiss ceasing all her protests instantly.

Pulling back slightly Jane spoke, "Be ready at seven I will pick you up at your house" as she resumed kissing her.

"Seven okay" said Maura surrendering into the kiss immediately. She let Jane take control of the kiss as Jane easily flipped them over as Jane stretched out on top of Maura her hands wandering down Maura's sides. Maura was enjoying the kiss throughouly but as if her arousal clouded mind finally opened Maura ripped her lips away from Jane's with a gasp.

"What time is it right now?" demanded Maura looking around Jane's living room for a clock.

Jane groaned and pulled out her cell phone and answered her question, "It is four right now" said Jane putting her cell phone in her pocket moving to resume back kissing her.

"FOUR!" screamed Maura pushing Jane off of her unfortunately Jane was unprepared for it and landed on the ground with a loud "Ummphhh" from Jane.

Maura stared down at Jane worriedly.

"Sorry," mumbled Maura reaching down and helping Jane up.

Once Jane was on her feet Maura seemed to do a quick examine of Jane's body to see if she was okay before speaking "I have to go get ready," and with that Maura began to run around Jane's apartment gathering her jacket and purse. Putting her shoes on she went to walk out the door but stopped as her hand reached the door knob.

Jane watched Maura stop at the door and she could tell Maura forgot something so she began to look around the living room for anything that looked like Maura's. She was so busy looking for something of Maura's she didn't even feel Maura presence in front of her until she felt a hand around the back of her neck pulling her down into a powerful kiss. Pulling back Maura gave Jane a shy smile, "See in you in a couple hours" whispered Maura and with that she ran out the door leaving a smirking Jane in her wake.

At exactly seven o' clock Jane was knocking on her door. Rustling in the house signaled to her that Maura was coming. The door opened and Jane instantly sucked in a breath at the sight before her.

Maura was stunning. She was wearing a long red dress that hugged her in all the right places. A deep cut in the dress showed off her amazing cleavage, her hair was pulled into an elegant bun with a few curled strands falling down framing her face.

"You look beautiful" said Jane stepping forward and placing a gently kiss to her lips.

"You don't look to bad yourself" said Maura, which was a clearly an understatement Jane looked damn good in her beautiful black gown.

"Thank you" said Jane giving Maura a single rose from behind her back.

"You're in a dress without being forced, saying I look beautiful and giving a flower," smiled Maura, "I am speechless."

"Yes well don't get used to it. I am just trying to get in your panties" said Jane smiling.

Maura let out a small laugh at Jane's comment before stepping forward and whispering huskily in Jane's ear, "Keep it up Detective and you just might."

Jane swallowed hard instantly becoming aroused by the woman before. "Keep that up Doctor and we will not be going anywhere tonight" growled Jane kissing her hard. Pulling back Jane moaned, "You are gonna be the death of me."

"At least it will be a pleasant death" smiled Maura seductively.

Jane just smirked at her, "Let's go Maura I don't want to keep everyone waiting do we" said Jane smiling.

They walked out her door to stand in front of a nice new black ford mustang. Maura stopped in her tracks. "Whose car is this?" she asked pointing to the car.

"Mine" said Jane shrugging.

"When did you get this?" asked Maura as Jane opened the door for her to get in.

"I just bought it few days ago car" said Jane smirking before closing the door.

Maura stared at around the car confused. How was it possible Jane could just go out and buy a car that rivals Maura's on a detective pay grade. Deciding the conversation could take place later Maura watched as Jane got in the car and put her seatbelt on before turning to Maura.

"You ready" asked Jane smiling.

"Where are we going" said Maura smiling back.

"Still not gonna tell you," smirked Jane and with that she put the car in a drive and drove away.

* * *

-

Forty-five minutes of conversation and driving Maura and Jane reached their destination. Pulling into a parking lot Maura saw hundreds of cars of cars. "Where are we?" asked Maura.

Jane just mock-glared at her and pulled into a spot in the front row which said reserved.

Maura raised her eyebrows in surprise, "you know you just parked in a reserved parking spot right?"

Jane just merely shrugged and got out of her car and Maura followed. Offering her hand she walked Maura towards the giant building. Maura watched as loads of people began to walk towards the entrance but Jane steered her towards a small door where two monster men guarded.

"Jane where are you taking me" said Maura as she led her down to the door. Jane just ignored her and spoke to the two giant men; "Hello Jerry" said Jane nodding to one of them, "Hello Carl" nodding to the other.

"Good Afternoon Detective" said both men in unison nodding their heads.

"There not big talkers" whispered Jane into Maura's ear which made her smile.

"My seat ready for me gentlemen?" asked Jane nicely.

"Let me check for you" said Carl who got on her walkie-talkie and began to talk to someone on it.

They stood there in silence until Jane broke it and began a conversation with the other man.

"Jerry how is Julie and the kids?" asked Jane nicely.

The big man smiled, "They are great Detective, thanks for checking up on that guy last week for Julie, she was dead set on that he was going to rob us."

Jane just nodded and smiled, "Your welcome he hasn't giving you guys anymore trouble has he?" asked Jane interested in how is patient was doing.

"Nope" smiled Jerry.

"Anytime you need anything Jerry don't hesitate to ask" smiled Jane. "Jerry this is Dr. Maura Isles, Maura this is Jerry McDonnell."

"Pleasure to meet you" said Maura shaking the giant man's hand.

"You to Dr. Isles" nodded the man, "After all my years I have been working this place I have never seen the Detective here bring a date" said the man smiling at Jane.

"Yes well I made an exception for this one" said Jane smiling back.

"Yes I can see why, she is very beautiful" smiled Jerry winking at Maura.

Jane just halfhearted glared at her, "Watch it Jerry wouldn't want to hurt you for hitting on my lady" smirked Jane.

Maura just laughed, because it was obvious that Jerry would break Jane in half in a real fight. The two men were bickering with each other when Maura interrupted.

"Where are we, if I may ask Jerry?" asked Maura smiling at her.

Jerry opened her mouth to reply but Jane beat her to it, "Don't say a word Jerry" warned Jane. "Nice try Maura, a surprise is a surprise."

"I hate surprises Jane!" whined Maura.

"I think you will find this surprised to be very pleasant Dr. Isles," spoke Jerry smiling at her.

"Detective your seats are ready" said Carl as she came back.

"Thank you Carl" said Jane, "You guys have a good evening, see you later Jerry."

"You too Detective" said them both in unison resuming back to their watch of the door as Jane led Maura through the door.

She led her through hallways and then on to an elevator.

As the elevator began to move Maura stood her ground, "Where are we Jane?"

"Do you really want to know" asked Jane seductively.

"Yes I really want to know" said Maura answering back and began kissing her on her neck.

Jane grabbed both of her arms and pulled her away from her smirking, "Not going to work" she said in a sing-song voice.

Maura just pouted as the elevator beeped and the door opened. "Come on Maura you will find out soon enough" as she lead her to down a hallway and then to a room, opening the door she motioned for Maura to go in.

She walked in and gasped. There were two seats over-looking a balcony and as she approached the railing she saw that she was in a giant auditorium and there on the stage were seats lined in a arch.

"You didn't" said Maura amazed gripping the railing her eyes open in shock.

"What I do?" asked Jane as she stood behind her wrapping her arms around her.

"Boston Symphony Orchestra" said Maura breathlessly.

Jane just nodded.

"But how, these seats are so rare, you have to buy them like 2 years in advance" said Maura in wonder.

"I have my ways" smiled Jane kissing her on the side of the neck. Just then the lights dimmed and everyone began taking their seats Jane and Maura sat in their seats.

Just then a woman walked on stage and everyone applauded. She took the microphone and spoke. "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. Welcome the Princeton Symphony Orchestra; I am Diana Torri the President of the Boston School for the Arts where these fine ladies and gentleman that are about to play for you reside. Before we begin I would like to give a special thanks to all the donations we received this year, a special thanks to our Jane Doe donator who like always wishes to remain a secret, who has beat her personal best of last year by donating 750, 000 dollars to Boston. Thank you whoever you are" and with that everyone got up and applauded her. As Diana walked off the stage she looked up to where Jane and Maura were sitting and gave Jane a quick nod which Jane answered with a wink.

"Wait!" screeched Maura, as the audience died down and the orchestra made their way on stage. Maura turned to Jane with wide eyes. "Did she just nod at us?"

"Did she?" asked Jane innocently.

"What is going on Jane?" asked Maura for the first time in her life she was beyond confused with what was going on.

"There is something you don't know about me," sighed Jane.

"Yes?"

"I have money, Maura," sighed Jane.

"Money as in?" asked Maura slowly.

"A lot of it," whispered Jane staring at Maura obviously trying to gauge her reaction to the news.

Maura stared a Jane for a second obviously taking in the information before speaking, "How?" asked Maura.

"Well when my grandparents died in a car accident when we were 20 there life insurance was really good. They left me and Frankie and Tommy 100,000 dollars each seeing as we were the only grandkids. Frankie still has all of his money, Tommy blew all his and my family thinks I lost all mine in with a crooked account manager…."

"But…" supplied Maura.

"Well I really didn't lose all my money," sighed Jane. "One of my first weeks on the job I arrested this man for being drunk and disorderly. He was a really good guy. Turns out he was getting drunk because his contract fell through with the bank and he couldn't start his business. He was going to lose his building and the two years worth of work he has put into building this business. I felt bad for the guy, he was going to lose all his money, his business and his family was going to be put on the streets…so I gave him all my money and invested into his business."

"Who was the man?" asked Maura staring at Jane as if she magically grew two heads.

"Gregory Gardner," whispered Jane as she waited for Maura's reaction to the man's name.

"Gregory Gardner! As in Gregory Gardner the millionaire who owns all the major clubs on east coast!"

"That would be him," nodded Jane.

"So you own a portion of the Gardner stock?" asked Maura with wide eyes, she knew that stock was very expensive per share.

"40%" nodded Jane.

"Is this one of those moments where I don't pick up on the joke?" whispered Maura.

"No," said Jane shaking her head. "I am being 100% honest here."

"So you have a lot of money?" Maura slowly.

"Millions," nodded Jane. "I didn't want any of it but Greg won't let me sell my stock to him, says that I deserve the money because of what I did for him all those years ago," shrugged Jane.

"But…but… why do live in such a small apartment if you have so much money" said Maura clearly confused.

"Maura just because I have money doesn't mean that I need to live in some elegant mansion driving 100,000 dollar cars. I have everything I need in that apartment, my dog and a decent T.V." smiled Jane.

Seeing Maura still didn't understand Jane sighed.

"Look Maura," said Jane softly reaching over and grabbing her hand. "All my life I have never had money up until then. My family was never poor but we got by and I like living like that. What we didn't have in money we made up with love."

"But Jane you don't have to work…"

"You know I love my job more than anything," whispered Jane, "All my life I wanted to be a cop and just because of some dumb luck stock market deal I made wasn't gonna change that."

They sat in silence for a few seconds until Maura decided to speak with a smile upon her face that made Jane's heart melt just looking at her.

"If you have so much money then how come you don't donate to my studies in the Morgue" teased Maura.

"I do" said Jane smirking back at her giving her hand a squeeze. "I also own most of my dad's company and I have helped out a few other people to," she said cryptically.

"Really because I don't remember receiving any checks from you" laughed Maura.

"You wouldn't I have my accountant manager do it for me" smiled Jane, "I believe you know him, his name is Dennis Bishop."

"BISHOP" screeched Maura, "You supplied the money for whole last year!"

Jane just nodded, "It is not that much because if you really think about it," smirked Jane.

"But you have been supplying my morgues grants for the past 2 years" smiled Maura.

"Don't look to much into it I am once again just trying to get into your pants" smiled Jane.

Maura just laughed, "You're getting there Jane" smiled Maura as she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Jane's lips, as the sounds of the orchestra starting filtered through the air.

* * *

-

As the last not filtered through the air and everyone stood up in applause.

"That was amazing" smiled Maura at Jane.

Jane smirked at her, "It gets better every year."

Holding out her hand to Maura, "You ready to go to dinner?" asked Jane.

"We are going to dinner too" smiled Maura taking her hand. "I get the Boston Symphony Orchestra and dinner" said Maura laughing as Jane pulled her into her body kissing her gently.

"You haven't seen anything yet" whispered Jane as she placed a soft kiss on Maura's lips before walking her outside.

Soon they found themselves outside walking to the car. Jane opened the door for her to get in, which brought instant smile to Maura' face as she got in the car. Jane walked to other side and got in the car. Putting the car in gear she drove off, Maura turned to her and spoke, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Mirichi's" said Jane.

"Really, another place in which you have to reserve years in advance to get in" smiled Maura, "Did you call them two years ago just on a chance that you were going to ask me out" asked Maura.

"No" smiled Jane, "I just called them and said table for two and then they gave me a table" smirked Jane.

"You are so full of shit" laughed Maura.

"You want to bet" asked Jane.

"No," smiled Maura.

"What are you scared" laughed Jane.

"No," laughed Maura. "I don't know what to know what you are capable of doing anymore."

Jane parked that car and turned to smile at Maura

"Come on Maura" smirked Jane, "I don't want to wait to prove you wrong" and with that they both got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

They were instantly greeted by a woman with blonde hair, "Hello Jane, your seats are ready for you" smiled the woman.

"Thank you Jackie" smiled Jane at the woman, Maura just merely raised an eyebrow at her wondering how she knew the woman.

"Jackie this is my girlfriend Dr. Maura Isles," introduced Jane stepping to the side as Maura reached forward and shook Jackie's hand politely.

"Maura this is Jackie Carrington she is the head chef's baby sister," smiled Jane.

Jackie gave Jane a half hearted glare at being called a baby as she lead Jane and Maura over to the dining room.

"So how have you been Jackie" asked Jane walking with her.

"Still waiting for my brother to accept that I am a better chef then him," smiled Jackie.

Jackie opened the door revealing a totally empty dining room and just one table lit by candles.

"Good luck with that Jackie," chuckled Jane.

"Your table Jane" said Jackie smiling, "I shall tell Michael you have arrived" and with that she left the room.

Jane nodded to her and steered Maura towards the table. "Where is everyone" asked Maura clearly confused at the empty dining room.

"Mirichi's is apparently closed today" smirked Jane.

"Why?" Maura asked clearly confused, "and if they are closed then why are we here?"

"Well I asked Jackie for a little privacy on our date" shrugged Jane.

"So they just closed the restaurant down because you asked for privacy" said Maura amazed.

"I never asked them to close the restaurant," pointed out Jane. " I just asked for privacy but Michael obviously took it differently" smiled Jane.

"Michael?" said Maura still with amazement clear in her face, "You know Michael Carrington, the head chef, and the most prominent chef in Boston, Michael!"

"I am glad you think so highly of me Dr. Isles" said a voice from behind her. Maura whipped around and to see a very handsome man in her late 40's standing in a chef outfit smiling down at her.

"Jane you have told me everything about this woman but you never mentioned how beautiful she is" said Michael winking at Jane as he took Maura's hand and kissed it.

Maura blushed instantly at his words.

"Hey there slick back off she is my woman" warned Jane with a smile before standing up and embracing the man.

"Don't worry she is safe from my clutches" smiled Michael hugging Jane back before pulling away, "You know that I have no interest in woman, even though being with a woman like her would bring back some great memories" laughed Michael winking at Maura again.

"Ignore him" grunted Jane giving Michael a playful shove. "He is a flirt, he can't help it."

"I can help it" snorted Michael, "I just choose not to."

"You couldn't stop flirting if you life depended on it" laughed Jane as she took her seat again.

Maura smiled at their bantering, as they continued arguing for a few minutes Maura finally cleared her throat.

"So you know each other well apparently" smiled Maura.

"Ohh…yes Jane and me go way back…what about 15 years ago?" asked Michael.

Jane nodded smiling at the memory, "Michael was in my academy class," added Jane to Maura.

"You wanted to be a cop Michael?" asked Maura surprised.

Michael gave a loud bark of laughter, "God no," replied Michael, "my dad was cop for Boston for 35 years. I did it for him but as you can see," paused Michael indicating to his body, "I am not quite cop material."

"That is an understatement," laughed Jane before turning to Maura. "He quit within the first week because he couldn't stand the uniforms."

"They were atrocious," defended Michael turning to Maura his eyes taking in her outfit. "Maura darling you have fashion sense I know you know what I am saying here?"

"Don't get her started on her clothes Michael," groaned Jane.

Michael gave Jane a smirk before turning to Maura, "we will have to do lunch sometime then Maura," asked Michael.

"Ohh…yes," nodded Maura, "I still can't believe I am meeting you."

"You actually have met Michael once before" laughed Jane.

"Jane, I think I would know if I met Michael Carrington" sighed Maura not really believing Jane.

"We did meet" spoke up Michael, "I believe it was a few months ago. Jane practically had to carry you up the steps and into her apartment after she convinced you take all those tequila shots."

Realization drew on Maura's face as at Michael's words. "I don't remember anything from that night but I did have a three day hangover afterwards" said Maura glaring at Jane.

Jane just smirked at her in return, "Hey I didn't force those shots down your throat, I believe you even did two of them off my stomach" laughed Jane.

Maura groaned at the memory, "But you didn't stop me either I was your responsibility" yelled Maura.

"Yes well Jane here being the macho man that she is carried you back to her apartment and laid you on her bed" laughed Michael. "I stopped over to drop off some paper work and she told me to watch you while she went and grabbed the rest of your stuff down stairs. All the sudden you started groaning and you ran into the bathroom and hugged the toilet for twenty minutes. Who did you think held your hair for you while you puked your brains?" smiled Michael at Maura.

A look of total embarrassment crossed Maura's face, "So it was you who held my hair all night" said Maura.

"I grew up with 4 sisters. I am pretty quick with a hair tie. But yes it was me, I believe you referred to me as Prince Charming all night" smiled Michael. "Because I rescued you from the evil queen" she smiled pointing at Jane.

"You were Prince Charming" said Maura amazed remembering that bit about the night.

"Key were "WERE" said Jane, "Now I hold that title."

Maura just rolled her eyes at Jane's cave man display and Michael just smirked at his friend.

"Jane I was just as gay then as I am now" smiled Michael, "Stop the cave man display and tell me what you want eat, I don't want to keep the owner of this place waiting."

"The owner is here" said Maura looking around.

"Yes the owner would be the woman holding you at the moment" said Michael laughing receiving a glare from Jane.

"You own Mirichi's!" screeched Maura whirling around to look her in the eyes.

"I don't own this place" said Jane glaring at Michael, "I gave Michael the start up money to open the restaurant which he has already paid me back for many years ago. But the jackass decided to name me the owner of this place which I don't remember every agreeing to!"

"I just gave the forms to Dennis years ago and he slipped it to your monthly finance paperwork that we both know you don't look at before signing" laughed Michael. "You have been owner of this place for years."

Jane just sighed, "I am going to kill Dennis."

"Yes but not until you have eaten" smiled Michael, "Jane you want a New York strip like usual" asked Michael.

Jane just nodded.

"And Maura I heard you favorite dish is Fettuccini Alfredo" smiled Michael.

"Yes but how did you know" smiled Maura.

"I have my ways" smiled Michael as she did a quick look at Jane then back at Maura smiling. "Your meals will be right up and I will have Jackie bring you some wine" and with that he headed back into the kitchen.

Maura turned to Jane and smiled, "You are just full of surprises tonight aren't you?" she said.

Jane leaned over and kissed her soundly on this lips and pulled and whispered in her ear seductively, "Wait until tonight I am going to surprise your pants off, literally."

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help

Chapter 2

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Later that night Jane and Maura could be found gasping for breath, sweat covering their bodies as they curled up on Jane's bed.

"That was….I mean….have you…I have never…" panted Maura into Jane's chest. Jane just laughed and stroked Maura's hair back which was currently sticking to her sweat covered face.

"I mean I have had…good…lovers…before," panted Maura still trying to regain her breath, "but nothing…I mean nothing has every compared…to…that."

"I told you I was good" smirked Jane holding her in his arms

"I just had three earth shattering orgasms Jane. I can't even feel my toes anymore" panted Maura, "You are more than good."

Jane just smirked at her and ran her hand up and down Maura's slick back.

After a few moments of silence Jane spoke, "How are the toes?"

After she didn't get an answer she looked down at the woman in her arms who was currently sleeping peacefully. Chuckling Jane placed a soft kiss to the top of Maura's head and rotated so that she was on her side and snuggled into her pillow. Grabbing the blankets she pulled it over there naked bodies and wrapped her arms around Maura pulling her back in her chest. Leaning down Jane placed a soft kiss to Maura's ear before whispering, "You are amazing woman Maura Isles, Goodnight Love" and with that she too joined her lover into a deep slumber.

* * *

Maura was sleeping peacefully her face buried in her pillow and the bed comforter wrapped around her body but just when her dream was getting good however her body started shaking. Opening her eyes groggily she looked over her shoulder to see Jane pushing down on her lower back making her body jump up and down on the mattress.

"Maura," called Jane cheerily.

"Ugghhh…" groaned Maura as she buried her face in the pillows, "go away," she mumbled.

She felt Jane give up on the shaking and get up. But just when she thought she was safe from her childish behavior she felt the covers rip off of her.

Maura silently thanked her ability to predict Jane's next moves because last night after their amazing lovemaking she knew it would probably be smart to put her underwear and bra back on incase she tried something. And now as she laid on her stomach her body exposed to Jane she was happy she listened to herself.

"You sneaky little minx," said Jane with a laugh, "When did you put those on?" whined Jane and Maura couldn't help but smirk into her pillow when she clearly heard the disappointment in Jane's voice.

Maura decided just to ignore her so she buried her face deeper into the pillow as she tried to fight the cold chills erupting down her body without the blanket.

Jane must have noticed her shiver because soon Maura felt a weight on her butt and as she turned her head to peek at him she noticed Jane was straddling her.

She was about to open her mouth to ask Jane what she was doing but her train of thought was interrupted when hers strong, ruff but most importantly warm hands worked up and down her back soothing away her sore muscles and at the same time warming her up.

In her mind she was silently purring as hers hands worked up and down her body…but she didn't show it on her face though because she knew that this was all too good to be true.

And sure enough she felt hers hands creep closer to her sides. Her eyes snapped open as she felt hers hands pause on the sides of her ribs.

"Don't…" started Maura.

But her sentence was long lived when Jane just gave her the tiniest tickle.

"Jane," shrieked Maura as her sleepiness totally leaving her and in its place is was anger.

Jane fingers paused and Maura looked over her shoulder and shot her a death glare in which she answered with just a tiny smirk from Jane.

"What…do…you…want?" asked Maura slowly.

Her answer however was Jane giving her a full blown smile…this can't be good. And with that Jane began to tickle her endlessly causing Jane to shriek in anger but also laughter as she thrashed under hers body. She rotated quickly under Jane so that she was lying on her back but Jane resumed tickling her as soon as she could.

Maura brought her hands up and started slapping Jane in the stomach as she gasped for air.

Jane grabbed both her hands within in hers which caused him to have to stop tickling her.

"You…are…like…a…five…year…old," gasped out Maura as she tried to catch her breath.

Jane let go of her hands and placed both of hers on the bed sheet in both sides of her as she leaned down.

"Yes," whispered and placed a kiss to her tight angry lips, "but I am your five year old."

Maura just glared at Jane her lips still not responding to hers kiss.

"I hate you," mumbled Maura into hers lips as she felt her defense's shattered and she started to respond to hers kisses.

"You love me," mumbled Jane as she kissed her sweetly.

"I know," whispered Maura.

"You do?" smiled Jane looking down at Maura lovingly.

Maura couldn't help but smile up at Jane, "I do," whispered Maura before reaching up and grabbing Jane by the back of the neck bringing their lips crashing together.

An hour later they were back in a naked heap on the bed drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Maura woke up for the second time with a smile on her face instantly reaching to the side of the bed only to find it empty and cold. Snapping up in the bed she looked around the room but found no Jane. She opened her mouth to call her name but a noise caught her ear, the soft sound of singing coming from the kitchen.

Smiling she got up and grabbed a clean shirt out of Jane's dresser and slipped it over her head. The shirt barely reaching mid thigh Maura made her way out to the kitchen.

There she was greeted with a disheveled looking Jane in nothing but a pair of running shorts and a black sports bra singing and cooking breakfast. Leaning against the hallway wall Maura watched as Jane worked.

As the last tune echoed throughout the kitchen Jane snapped out of her trance to see Maura leaning against the wall watching her.

Jane's breath caught in her throat as she witnessed possibly the sexiest thing on her earth, Maura wearing nothing but her softball jersey.

Jane gave Maura as shy smile before resuming back to making breakfast. Before she knew she could feel Maura's presence behind her. Flipping the last of the pancakes out of the pan Jane shut off the stove and turned her eyes staring directly into Maura's.

Leaning down Jane captured Maura's lips in her own. The kiss was breathtaking, soft but yet passionate, it was perfect in every aspect.

Pulling back Jane ran her hands through Maura's hair, "Good Morning" Jane whispered.

"Yes" said Maura kissing him lovingly, "It is a good morning."

Jane smiled down at Maura as she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

"I made breakfast," whispered Jane into Maura's lips as she placed tiny kisses on them.

"Yes I can see that" smiled Maura, "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"You never asked" said Jane smirking.

"If I wake up to breakfast every morning like this" sighed Maura, "I don't if I can ever say no to you."

"Really?" smirked Jane as she picked Maura up off the ground and placed her on the counter. Jane couldn't help but smile at the small squeak of surprise that came from Maura's mouth at her actions.

Jane smiled as she stared into Maura's eyes. Leaning forward Jane pulled Maura into a slow passionate kiss as her hand which began to make its way up Maura's bare thigh. Jane was just about to reach the promise land but was stopped when Maura's hand came down stop hers from advancing any higher.

Jane looked down at their hands and then back up at Maura's face confused

"Go get ready" said Maura in serious tone before reaching over and grabbing a pancake and taking a bit out of it. "We leave for the work in 45 minutes" and with that she quickly got off his lap before she could react.

"Wait….what!" exclaimed Jane shock evident on her face as she watched as Maura jump from the counter and keep a safe distance from her. Jane followed Maura but Maura just backed up until she was right outside the bathroom.

"I just made you breakfast. I think I get some compensation for that," said Jane whining.

"Ohh…you will" said Maura in a seductive voice as she opened the bathroom door.

"Really?" said Jane as she tried to step into the bathroom with her but she was stopped when Maura's hand landed on her chest pushing her back slightly.

Maura nodded smiling at her lover.

"After we go to work," smirked Maura leaning forward placing a short kiss to Jane's lips before shutting the door in her face.

"But I don't want to go to work today," whined Jane through the door, "what I want to do is stay in the bed all day and make love to my girlfriend."

The bathroom door opened revealing Maura in nothing put a towel.

"Work first," stated Maura, "sex later," and with that she shut the door again.

"Ahh…come on Maura," whined Jane.

The door opened one last time as Maura leaned out the door and kissed Jane passionately for a few seconds before pulling away, "lots and lots…and lots of sex later, okay?" whispered Maura before sending Jane one more smile and shutting the door.

* * *

Jane pulled into her parking spot with Maura in the passenger seat. Putting the car in park she turned to her.

"You ready" asked Maura.

Jane just merely raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that if me and you walk in together everyone will know that we are…"stammered Jane as she tried to find the proper word to describe their relationship, "ahh...together."

"Together?" smirked Maura raising and eye brow amused at hers struggle, "is that what we are?"

"Umm…" said Jane clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Maura laughed and leaned over in her seat and kissed Jane on the lips and whispered, "Together" she smiled kissing him again, "I like it" she mumbled into hers lips.

Maura felt Jane smirk into her lips as Jane leaned in kissing her back. Jane's began hands moving up and down Maura's sides and Maura couldn't help it, she deepened the kiss. Jane responded just as eagerly as reached down and cupping Maura's butt in both hers hands and gave them a gentle squeeze that made Maura break the kiss and glare at him. Jane just smirked at Maura and with a tug she brought Maura into hers lap making Maura straddling her. Maura gave a yelp of surprise but it was instantly swallowed by Jane's mouth as she assaulted Maura's mouth.

Maura knew what Jane was doing. She was trying to get out of going to work today. Jane was using hers god given talent of being an exceptional kisser to turn her brain into mush. She had to pull back soon because she slowly felt her brain become clouded with arousal. Jane was getting to her, her brain was melting with passion and if Jane kept kissing her like this she would not be able to talk correctly let alone get her into the precinct.

Maura finally pulled back to look Jane in the eye. Almost all of Maura's thoughts were lost as she started in Jane's arousal clouded brown eyes which were currently were gleaming with passion. Leaning down Maura rested her forehead against Jane's and sighed.

"You are going to go to work and I am going go to work," she paused to look him in the eye. "And then we will both go home and continue this, okay?" whispered Maura pushing an nonexistent hair behind Jane's ear.

"Fine but when we get back to your house we are not leaving the bed all day," sighed Jane giving up.

"Now that I can agree to," smirked Maura hopping off her lap making her way to the door.

Looking down she flashed Jane a smile, "Come on the sooner we get our work done the sooner we get home the sooner we can start our very…very…very long night ahead of us," finished Maura leaning down and kissing Jane softly.

Jane sighed into the kiss before pulling back and nodding as she helped Mayra off hers lap. Exiting the car Jane stretched her legs and looked over at Maura to find her beaming at her with a giant smile as she walked around the car towards her. Shaking her head Jane leaned down and kissed Maura.

Maura gave her a gentle kiss back and then held out her hand for Jane to take.

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's 'teenagers in love display' but still reached out and intertwined their fingers as they walked hand in hand towards the precinct.

They crossed the threshold and instantly the bustling around the precinct came to a stop as people began to take in the Jane Rizzoli Homicide Detective and Dr. Maura Isles M.E. holding hands. The whispers and rumors flew through the room and Maura instantly started to feel self conscious. Maura tried to pull her hand from Jane's to stop the insufferable whispers but Jane just grasped her hand tighter. Maura let out a sigh knowing Jane wasn't going to let go so she held her hand all the way to the elevator.

When the doors finally shut Maura finally let go of Jane's hand before turning to her, "Was that really necessary" asked Maura.

"Yes, everyone it is better to just let people know" answered Jane.

"Ahh...yes better to just the rip the band-aid clean off rather than by pieces, right?" supplied Maura.

"Did you just compare are relationship to a band-aid?" asked Jane smiling at Maura.

The ding of the elevator signaled to them that they were at Maura's floor. Maura walked out of the elevator turning around smiling at Jane, "We went from being 'together', to being in a 'relationship' pretty fast there babe."

Maura thoroughly enjoyed the look of shock on Jane's face as the elevator door shut.

"It's okay I like it," called Maura through the door as they shut.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help

Chapter 3

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Jane was almost done with the day. She was sitting at her desk going through some last minute paperwork when her cell phone started to ring bringing her attention away. Reaching forward she snatched the phone off her desk and answered.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane Rizzoli do you know what today is?" asked a voice.

"Wednesday?" said Jane smiling into the phone as she recognized the voice.

"No it is the first Wednesday of the month," said the voice, "which means you need to meet us to go over your paperwork. So an hour at Mirichi's?"

Jane groaned into her phone in frustration. She had totally forgotten about her annual meeting with Dennis and the crew to discuss her finances, which really meant he discusses her finances with her and she just drinks her beer and pretends to listen.

Looking up from her phone she saw Maura walk with a smile on her face as she stared at Jane.

"Jane you there?" asked Dennis.

"One second Dennis," said Jane before placing her hand over the phone and smiling at Maura.

"You ready to start our night?" asked Maura smiling sweetly no doubt imagining the amazing sex they were supposed to have tonight.

"Ughh…" stumbled Jane.

"What is wrong?" asked Maura surprised to see Jane actually hesitating at the proposition of sex.

"Maura I am so sorry but I forgot about a really important dinner I have to attend tonight," sighed Jane disappointment evident her voice.

"Ohh…" said Maura sadly,

Jane's heart actually hurt as she stared at the clearly disappointed Maura. Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

"You know what Maura I got an idea," stated Jane before putting the phone back to here ear.

"I got a better idea Dennis," said Jane into the phone, "why don't you and everyone else stop by the dirty robber at 7? Me an Maura will meet you there."

"The Dirty Robber?" laughed Dennis. "The cop bar?"

"That would be it," nodded Jane smiling.

"You sure about that Jane?" asked Dennis seriously, "you know that we are going to stand out…especially with Michael there."

Jane laughed out loud at the thought of Michael at the dirty robber.

"Yes it should be interesting," nodded Jane. "See you in an hour?" asked Jane.

"Sounds good," said Dennis, "I will call the crew and let them know."

"Bye Dennis," called Jane into the phone before hanging up.

"We are going to the dirty robber?" asked Maura confused.

"Yes," nodded Jane getting up from her desk and slipping on her coat. Reaching foreword Jane started to lead Maura out of the bull pen a hand on the small of Maura's back. They entered the elevator and when the door shut Jane turned to Maura.

"Me and you are going to go the Dirty Robber," whispered Jane closing the distance between her and Maura before wrapping her arms around her. "We are going to have a few beers, well I will at least and you will have your wine. Then you are going to meet a few of my friends and I am going to sign a million pieces of paper," sighed Jane before leaning down and capturing Maura's lips with in her own. Pulling back just slightly so that Jane's lips were hovering just centimeters above Maura's Jane whispered, "then we will have our fun when we get home."  
-

The Dirty Robber was starting up as soon as Jane and Maura got there. It was shift changeover and cops that were getting off duty were starting to walk in the door. Jane and Maura found they usual seats and ordered their drinks. A beer for Jane and a glass of whine for Maura.

"So tell me Jane," said Maura pausing to take a sip out of her beer. "Who are these people that I am about to meet?"

"Well," sighed Jane putting her beer down. "Micheal and Jackie will be here, you already met them."

"Yes," nodded Muara smiling at the memory of the amazing night she had yesterday.

"Well then there is Dennis," said Jane.

"Dennis whom may I ask?" smiled Maura.

"Promise you won't freak out?" asked Jane fidgeting uncomfortably.

Maura's eyes couldn't help but go a little wide at Jane's comment.

"I will not freak out," promised Maura.

"Okay Dennis Bishop," said Jane softly gauging Maura's reaction.

Maura seemed to freeze at the name. Her eyes were the only betrayal of her shock as they were about the size of golf balls.

"Dennis Bishop as the President of the Bishop Venture Capitalist Firm?" stammered Maura.

Jane nodded.

"The same Dennis Bishop that was on the cover of Time Magazine last year?" asked Maura not believing Jane actually knew this man.

"Inflated his ego a bit on that one," nodded Jane smiling.

"Are we talking about the same Dennis Bishop that was number 1 on Boston's most eligible bachelor Dennis Bishop?"

"Scratch my last comment," chuckled Jane taking a sip of her beer, "that really inflated his ego. I wonder if he can even get his big head through the door here?"

"You know Dennis Bishop?" said Maura in wonder.

"I knew Dennis before he became the big shot he is now," nodded Jane smiling. "You see when Greg's business started taking off, which he is coming by the way too, I started getting a lot of money coming in. "

"Gregory Gardner is coming too," squeaked Maura.

Jane gave her a playful glare and silencing Maura so she could continue with her story.

"I had so much money I didn't even know what to do with it," sighed Jane taking a big gulp from her beer. "It was just sitting in my back account getting bigger and bigger. I asked Greg what I should do with it and he said that I should invest it. Greg recommended the Venture Capitalist company William and Burks, you know it?"

Maura nodded following the story intently.

"Well I went down there and once they saw how much money I actually had they took me up stairs where I met all these suits," said Jane.

"Suits?" question Maura confused.

"Slang for business people," answered Jane smiling. "Well I told them about my idea of giving a pretty large amount of money to Michael to start his restaurant, which they instantly told me, was a horrible idea. They went on and on about all these foreign companies. To be honest I was so overwhelmed and not to mention upset that they didn't think Michael deserved a chance at starting his own business."

"I was just about to agree with them when a guy," paused Jane smiling, "he took me off to the side introduced himself as Dennis Bishop, he told me that it was my money and that if I wanted he could draw up some plans on how to better help Michael start his business."

"Well let's just say his boss overheard him going behind their back and against their opinion," frowned Jane. "When I walked out of there that day Dennis walked with me because they fired him."

"I figured if the guys got the balls to risk his job for something he believes will work then he was the kind of guy I wanted handling my money," said Jane. "So I hired him as my account manager, even gave him all the start up money to build his own VC firm. Since then Dennis has always handled my accounts."

Jane finished her story and then looked up at Maura to see her obviously thinking very hard about something.

"So let me get his straight," started Maura, "you own 40 percent of Gardner stock?"

"Yes"

"You own Mirichi's?"

"To my defense I didn't know that till last night"

"But you own Mirichi's correct?"

"Yes"

"Do you own a portion of Bishops firm as well?"

"30 percent"

"Just how rich are you!" exclaimed Maura.

Jane opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted, "let's just say Maura dear that Jane has enough money to fill a swimming pool full of 100 dollar bills and go swimming in it and that wouldn't even make a dent in her bank account," laughed a voice as both Maura and Jane turned towards the voice to see 4 smiling faces staring down at them.

"Micheal remember when we talked about you over exaggerating everything," teased Jane standing up to great her friends.

"He really isn't exaggerating Jane," said a man, "you really could do that if you want. But as you account manager I would advise against it."

Jane smiled hugging each one of her friends before turning to see Maura standing out of the booth smiling at her.

"Maura," smiled Jane. "This is Greg," nodded Jane towards good looking man to her left.

Gregory Gardner was exactly the way Maura' saw in pictures. He was 6'1 around 190 pounds Maura guessed as she sized him up. He was very handsome. Dark black hair with sparkling green eyes.

Maura reached out and shook the hand he offered.

"Pleasure to meet you," smiled Maura sweetly.

"No Maura dear," said Greg shaking his head smiling, "it is a pleasure to meet anyone who can put such a cute little smile on Jane's face."

"I am not cute!" cried out Jane.

"You are adorable," laughed Greg teasing her.

"Hey there stud want me to tell you wife you were hitting on me," glared Jane playfully.

"I have been married to the same woman since I was 19 years old Jane," laughed Greg, "she wouldn't believe you if you tried."

Jane gave him a playful shove before turning to the next person.

"Maura this is Dennis Bishop," introduced Jane. "But you probably already knew that since you saw his picture in the most eligible bachelor of Boston list."

Maura reached out and shook the mans hand who smiled at her, "Don't mind her Maura," said Dennis playfully winking at Maura, "Jane is just jealous of my ruggedly handsome good looks."

"You do have remarkable bone structure," stated Maura taking in the 6'3 perfectly toned man. He looked like a model straight out of a magazine with his bright blue eyes, blonde hair and well trimmed beard.

"Hey," cried out Jane staring at Maura in shock, "do I have to be worried?"

Maura laughed at Jane as she reached out and wrapped her arm around her waist giving her a half hug, "Don't worry Jane I like a more feminine body," teased Maura.

"No offense of course Dennis," replied Maura smiling at him.

"It is quite alright," smiled Dennis, "I pay a lot of money to get this manly man body."

Jane smiled at Maura for a second before introducing Maura to her last two friends.

"And you already know Jackie and Michael," said Jane introducing the last two nonchalantly.

"Wow Jane nice to know we are appreciated," laughed Jackie before nodding to Maura before sliding in her seat.

"She already met you two," defended Jane smiling at Jackie before following her into the booth.

"Maura," squealed Michael coming up and hugging her, "I love your shoes," he complemented. "Are those the new Jimmy Choo?"

"Yes aren't they incredible," said Maura her eyes lighting up instantly at the mention of her shoes and the proposition of discussing them with someone who actually knows something about fashion. "I ordered them as soon as they came out."

Michael and Maura slipped into the other side of the booth as they talked about Jimmy Choo's new line.

Dennis and Michael pulled up some chairs to the table and soon the whole table was talking.

A few minutes later Dennis reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of paperwork.

Jane instantly let out a loud groan at the sight of it.

"How does it get bigger every time," she whined.

"Because you have more money every time," smirked Dennis. "Now start signing Rizzoli," laughed Dennis handing her a pen.

Jane groaned some more before starting to sign her name.

"I can believe we don't come here more often," sighed Michael as he looked around the bar, "look at all the good looking men here!"

"They are cops Michael," laughed Jackie.

"Are you saying cops can't be gay?"

"No I am just saying that most of them aren't"

Just then the bar door opened and a few more cops walked in.

"Ohhh…dibs!" called Michael his eyes landing one of the officers.

"Which one?" asked Jackie following her brother's gaze.

"The really gorgeous one, black hair, brown eyes, great ass," pointed Michael to the man.

Maura followed her Michaels finger and when she saw who she was staring at she choked on her wine. Maura coughed loudly as she tried to stop choking on the wine.

"Maura are you okay sweetie?" asked Michael patting her on the back.

"Ohh…my goodness Officer Good-Looking is walking towards us," cried out Michael totally abandoning Maura, "quick how do I look?" asked Michael to Dennis.

"Gay," shrugged Dennis smiling at his friend.

"I will take that as a compliment," glared Michael as he ran his ringers through his hair.

Jane looked up from her paperwork, "who is Michael about to hit on?" asked Jane turning around to look for the man that Michael was talking about but the only person she saw was her brother.

"Please tell me you are not talking about my brother," said Jane scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Officer Good-Looking is your brother!" squealed Michael, "OMG Jane you have to put in a good word for me."

"Stop calling him Officer Good-Looking," threatened Jane. "And plus my brother isn't gay."

"You didn't know you were gay until I took you to that gay bar and you hooked up with that one girl, Kristen and you two went back to you place and…."

"Hey…gossip girl shut it!" cried out Jane glaring at him.

"No please do continue Michael," said Maura sweetly loving where this story was going.

"Don't you dare Michael, I will taser you, " threatened Jane, "and my brother is not gay," she added.

"Not yet anyways," teased Michael.

"Janie!" called Frankie as he finally made it to the table.

"Hi Frankie," smiled Jane.

"Ohh…my god," whispered Michael to Maura, "Officer Good-Looking has the uniform, a nightstick and handcuffs it is like every wet dream I have ever had came true."

"MICHAEL!" yelled Jane.

* * *

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help

Chapter 4

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

"Hey Frankie" said Jane nervously.

"Guys this is my baby brother Frankie," introduced Jane as she smiled around the table.

"Frankie this is Dennis, Greg, Michael and Jackie," said Jane indicating to people around the table.

"Pleasure to meet you all," nodded Frankie smiling nicely. "Hey Jane can I actually talk to you for a minute?" indicated with his head to the exit of the bar.

"Uhhh…sure," shrugged Jane scooting out of the booth smiling sheepishly at the members of her table before following her brother outside.

* * *

-

Jane made her way out of the bar into the cool Boston night before Frankie turned to her and spoke, "look Jane I need to tell you something," said Frankie staring at Jane sadly.

Jane nearly tripped over her feet at her brothers words. Did Frankie already find out about her and Maura? And what was up with that look on his face? Was he upset by it? She knew coming out to her family was going to be hard but she always thought Frankie would love her no matter what, but as she stared into his sad eyes now, she wasn't so sure of herself anymore.

"I think I know that this is about Frankie…" started Jane trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

"So you know about Ma and Pa?" said Frankie with wide eyes.

"Wait what!" exclaimed Jane, "what about Ma and Pa?" asked Jane worriedly.

"Jane they are losing the house," whispered Frankie brokenly. "I stopped by a few days ago to check on them. I heard them arguing in the kitchen so I went to turn to walk away but Janie…they were arguing about money."

"I have never heard Ma and Pa argue about money before," said Frankie sadly, "I couldn't help but eavesdrop," said Frankie pausing to gather his emotions. "Apparently Ma and Pa lied to us about the insurance covering Pa's heart surgery a couple years back, they still owe 200,000 dollars! Then Pa decided that they money troubles were going to get solved by investing in one of dad's friends companies, it fell through Jane. They had the house up as collateral!"

"Okay stop!" hollered Jane reaching out and grabbing her brother's forearms. "Do they know you know?" asked Jane.

"No," said Frankie quietly, "I snuck back out before they knew and then came right here."

"Frankie…" started Jane trying to ease the situation.

"I already went to down the bank today Jane," said Frankie standing a little straighter, "I pulled out my money and I am giving it to Ma and Pa. I got a little over 125,000…"

"Frankie you were saving that up for a house!" exclaimed Jane.

"I am not going to let Ma and Pa be put on the streets Jane!" hollered Frankie. "All our lives we never had money, we never needed it. We were raised that family and love were the only things that mattered, not money. But Jane, you can't pay the bank in love!" 

"Stop it now," ordered Jane instantly taking the older sibling role and silencing her brother.

Frankie instantly quieted at the sound of his sister's tone.

"Now," ordered Jane, "you will take whatever money you took out of the bank and go put it back…"

"But Jane!"

"You will do it Frankie," ordered Jane, "don't worry about Ma and Pa, I will take care of it," said Jane determinedly before turning to walk back into the bar.

Frankie reached out and grabbed Jane's forearm tightly.

"This isn't some parking ticket or the time Ma got a bad deal on her car," said Frankie quietly, "this is 250 thousand dollars, how can you just take care of that!"

"Frankie," said Jane softly turning around and pulling her brother into a hug, "I got this okay," whispered Jane into her brother's ear. "You big sister is going to take care of this." 

"But Jane…"

Jane pulled back from the hug and smiled at her brother before knocking him in the back of head with her hand.

"OWW!"

"Stop arguing with your sister and go to the bank and put that money back! I will meet you at Ma and Pa's house in an hour. Wait outside until I get there and don't go in without me."

And with that Jane turned on her heal and walked back into the bar.

* * *

-

Jane walked back to the table and was surprised to find it empty. Looking around the bar she smiled when she saw her crew shooting a game of pool. Grabbing her beer off the table she walked over to the pool table where she could instantly hear her friends bantering.

"I think I have a little more experience on how to properly hold a stick then you two," giggled Michael as Dennis and Greg tried to teach him how to hold the cue.

Dennis dropped the stick as if he was burned and backed away from it with Greg.

"See this is why we don't go to bar's with you," exclaimed Greg. "You embarrass us Michael!" he whined.

Maura and Jackie were giggling in the corner at the boys.

"What!" defended Michael picking up the pool stick and hitting a perfect two wall bank to land the eight ball in the corner. "See I told you I have more experience with a stick," pointed out Michael as he picked up Greg's beer and took a big swig from it before walking towards the girls with a smirk. "You freaks need to pull your head out of the gutter!" he called over his shoulder leaving a wide eye Greg and Dennis in his wake.

Jane walked over to the table to wrap her arms around Maura as soon as Michael joined them.

"How butch did I look right there?" exclaimed Michael. "Ohh…my god Maura give me a drink of your wine, I don't know how you anybody can drink beer!"

Maura offered her wine glass to him and Michael snatched it and taking a drink from it.

"Ohh…yah Michael you're a regular old Lumbar Jack?" said Jackie sarcastically.

"Speaking of Lumbar Jacks," said Michael sweetly staring at Jane. "Where is your hunk of brother at?" asked Michael looking around the bar.

"We actually have a little bit of a family emergency right now so he had to go," said Jane softly.

Maura instantly tensed in Jane's arms before turning and staring at Jane with wide eyes.

"What is wrong? Is anyone hurt?"

"Nothing I can't fix," smiled Jane leaning down and kissing Maura's neck. "Don't worry," whispered Jane feeling Maura relax into her embrace.

"Me and Maura do need to leave early, so you guys keep doing what you are doing, while me, Dennis and Greg go over the rest of the paperwork okay?" said Jane smiling at them.

The all nodded smiling as Jane leaned around Maura and grabbed her beer off the table and whispering in Maura's ear, "watch Michael like a hawk, last time we left him unsupervised with Jackie I had to bail him out of jail for indecent exposure because a buddy of mine found him passed out in the park naked," chuckled Jane before kissing Maura on the cheek and walking away.

"Hey that wasn't my fault," called Jackie after Jane before she turned to Maura. "Seriously have you ever had to babysit a 2 year old?"

"No," said Maura shaking her head.

"Ya well watching Michael while he is drunk is exactly like watching a two year old," smiled Julie. "You take yours eyes off them for one second and they are running around naked!"

"Hey I remember that!" exclaimed Michael. "I had to get a rabies shot because a squirrel bit me in the ass!"

* * *

-

Dennis and Greg were sitting around the table watching Jane sign the last few pager of paperwork.

"What are half these papers anyways," exclaimed Jane her hand cramping up at the amount of signatures.

"Just some investments that I believe will pay off," shrugged Dennis smiling at her.

"Seriously Dennis I don't want any more money," growled Jane.

"Jane," said Greg soothingly, "you money is what helps people start a successful businesses, what you are doing for these people is exactly what you did for both me and Dennis all those years ago."

Jane narrowed her eyes at both of them as they both put on their innocent faces.

"Fine," sighed Jane signing the last of the paperwork.

"I see you finally spent some of your money Jane," smiled Dennis. "75,000 dollars for a new car," teased Dennis.

"Ya well my old one finally quit," defended Jane.

"So you bought a brand new Ford Mustang," chuckled Greg.

"Okay you got me," sighed Jane throwing her hands up in the air, "I always wanted one so I bought, okay!"

"Welcome to the dark side Jane," laughed Dennis, "before you know it you are going to turn into Greg here and spend 200,000 dollars so he can have a movie theater in his house."

"I will have you know that I am now officially the coolest dad in the world because I did that," said Greg smugly.

"Yes because it couldn't possibly be because you haven't been able step into a movie theater since that incident with your Armani suit and a wad of gum," teased Jane.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Greg smirking.

"Yes well onto other things," said Jane her voice turning serious. "I need a favor from you Dennis."

"What can I do for you?" asked Dennis noticing the seriousness in Jane's voice and switching into business mode.

"Well apparently my parents are having money trouble," sighed Jane.

"How bad?" asked Dennis.

"I don't know yet," sighed Jane. "All I know is that the bank is about to take the house from them. Me, Maura and my brother are about to head over here after this. I am going to give them a check to set them even with the bank but I want you to take some money of mine and make a separate account for them and invest it."

"I can do that," nodded Dennis.

"I will bring them down to your office tomorrow morning," nodded Jane. "Also I want you to make side accounts for both Maura and Frankie."

"Are you ready for you family to know about this Jane?" asked Greg.

"Well I figured that maybe the surprise of me being a millionaire might equal out the surprise of me being gay," shrugged Jane smiling sadly.

"You think they are going to take it bad?" asked Greg worriedly.

"No," said Jane evading what Greg was really hinting at, "I think they will be happy that I invested my money smartly."

"Nice try Jane but I don't think the money part is what Greg was asking about," smiled Dennis.

Jane sighed as she got up from the booth and indicating to Maura it was time to leave before turning back to Dennis and Greg.

"I guess we are going to find out won't we," shrugged Jane trying to put on a strong front but really she was terrified on the inside about coming out to her parents.

Greg walked up and hugged Jane before kissing her on the cheek and whispering to her.

"Well if we really want to see how they react to gay people we can always introduce them to Michael first."

"God damn it Michael keep your shirt on!"

Greg pulled back from Jane's embrace as they turned to Jackie wrestling with her brother trying to keep Michael from taking his shirt off.

"But I am so hott!" exclaimed Michael fighting with his sister. "Who turned up the heat?"

"Yah don't know if that is the best idea," chuckled Jane as Maura finally made her way to them. Reaching out she grabbed Maura's hand and started to pull her towards the exit.

"Make sure Michael gets home tonight guys," called Jane. "And I will see you in the morning Dennis."

"Nice meeting you two," called Maura smiling at them before Jane dragged her out the door.

"They make a nice couple," commented Greg smiling at the door the just exited.

"They do," agreed Dennis smiling too.

"Sweet Jesus Michael button up your pants!"

Dennis and Greg looked at each other sighing before downing their beers and turning around to help their friend, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help

Chapter 5

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

"Jane what is going on?" asked Maura as they got into her car.

"I am going to drop you off at your house then I am going to go to my parent's house," said Jane putting the car in drive and pulling onto the road.

"Why may I ask?" asked Maura staring at Jane.

"My parents are having money trouble," sighed Jane before reaching out and grabbing Maura's hand. "And I figured while I am over there I would ughh….tell them about us."

Maura eyes went wide at Jane's statement.

"Jane you don't have to do that" whispered Maura hearing the nervousness in Jane's voice.

Jane stayed quiet as she seemed to process the words Maura spoke to her but she never stopped holding Maura's hand.

Finally Jane pulled into Maura's driveway parking behind her Lexus before turning towards Maura.

"Maura I love you," whispered Jane softly as she reached out and touched Maura's cheek lightly and tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind Maura's ear, "and I hate that you have turned into this dirty little secret of mine when it comes to my family. You deserve so much better than that…"

"Being with you is the only thing that really matters Jane," interrupted Maura.

"But I want more for us," smiled Jane sadly. "I want to be able to hold you at Rizzoli family dinner. I want you to be a part of my family…"

"Jane you parents are highly religious people…"

"My parents will have to accept you because without you they can't have me," said Jane determinately.

Maura stared wide eyed at Jane at her statement, "Jane I don't want to you to choose! They are your parents!"

"And you are the woman that I love," stated Jane confidently, "I refuse to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me just because my parents are to pig-headed to see past their religious views."

"Jane…"

"No Maura," said Jane softly but in a no nonsense tone, "you are what matters to me. Go inside and take bath and relax, I will be back in a hour."

And with that Jane leaned down and kissed Maura softly before pulling back.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you," whispered Maura softly resting her forehead against Jane's.

"No," said Jane, " I need to do this and I need you to let me do this, alone."

Maura stared at Jane for a couple of seconds before finally nodding.

"Thank you," whispered Jane leaning down a kissing Maura softly. Pulling back she smiled down at Maura, "why don't you order some pizza from Tony's while I am gone, I will be back in hour."

"Okay," whispered Maura smiling up at Jane giving her one last kiss before they both turned around and went their own ways.

* * *

-

As Jane got out of her car and shut the door she looked up to see her brother starting at her shock evident on his face. Jane walked past Frankie at a fast pace towards the house.

"Whose car is that?"

"Shut it Frankie and let's get this over with," grumbled Jane as he looked back to see make sure Frankie was following her. Jane waited for him to be by her side before she walked up to the house.

Barging into the house Jane bellowed, "Ma! Pa! Me and Frankie need to talk to you!"

Rustling in the kitchen could be heard as both Angela and Frank Rizzoli stepped out in their night clothes Angela with tears red puffy eyes and dried up tears on her cheeks

"Ma…what's wrong," asked Jane stepping forward towards her mother.

"It's your father," cried Angela her hand reaching up and covering her face in a suppressed sob.

"Don't you say a word to her Angela," said Frank Rizzoli, "we don't need to bring our children into this!"

"You don't think they have the right to know that they are going to lose their childhood home!" screeched Angela rounding on her husband.

"Angela!" yelled Frank.

"We already know pop," said Frankie softly, "I overheard you and Ma arguing earlier."

"You two know," whispered Frank brokenly.

"Ya Pa," said Jane softly.

"Your father put our Jane up as collateral on a business loan that went bad!" blamed Angela.

"You signed the paper work too Angela," yelled Frank. "How were we supposed to know it was apart of a pyramid scam!"

"That is it!" yelled Jane glaring at both her parents. "Sit down both of you and we are going to talk about this like adults."

Both Frank and Angela stared at their daughter with wide eyes but seeing the determination in those brown orbs they knew they should just listen to her.

Sighing they both sat down on the couch as Jane and Frankie took the chairs.

"You were part of a pyramid scam?" asked Jane trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Found out a couple weeks ago," nodded Frank, "We put the house up as collateral hoping the money from the business deal would be able to help us pay off the rest of the house and my hospital bills from my heart surgery 5 years ago."

Jane stared at her father with wide eyes, "wait you told me and Frankie that the house was paid off and that the insurance covered all you medical expenses!"

"Your father didn't want to worry your children," cried Angela staring at her children sadly. "We still owe 25,000 dollars on the house and your father's medical expenses were around 150,000 dollars not to mention the 25,000 dollars we took from the bank. Your father is going to lose the Jane and his father's business!"

"Angela we will get through this just like we always do," whispered Frank reaching over and hugging his sobbing wife to his chest.

"What do you two owe," asked Jane.

"Almost 200,00 dollars!" exclaimed Angela.

"Look I can help you guys with you money problems," said Jane looking from her parents to her brother and then sighed loudly. "I need to tell you guys something first…"

"Your not pregnant are you!" exclaimed Angela.

"MA!" cried out Jane glaring at her mother, "no I am not pregnant."

"What is it Janie?" asked Frank giving his undivided attention to his daughter.

"I am gay Pa," whispered Jane softly.

"You are gay!" exclaimed Angela.

Jane ignored her mother's outburst as she stared at her father. She couldn't help but flinch as a deep frown appeared on his face at her words.

"Jane we are catholic…" started her Father.

"I know Pa," sighed Jane running her hands through her in frustration, "I go to church with you an Ma every Sunday."

"Then you know what the bible says Jane!" exclaimed Angela.

"Of course I know what the bible says," snapped Jane defensively, "I can't help who I love Ma."

Silence engulfed the room as all the Rizzoli's seemed to process Jane's words.

"Isn't there a class the church offers for people like you Jane?" asked Frank softly.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Jane horrified.

"PA!" yelled Frankie not believing he just heard his father say that.

Frankie took one look at his sisters tear filled eyes and snapped.

Standing onto his feet he glared at both his parents, "I can't believe you two! She is your daughter and you treat her like this!"

Jane stood up and stepped between her parents and her brother. "Its okay Frankie," choked out Jane trying to get control of her emotions.

"It is not okay," whispered Frankie furiously. Reaching forward he pulled Jane into a back breaking hug. "I love you sis, no matter what" he whispered.

Jane had to suppress a sob from coming up her chest at her brother words. Pulling back she smacked him lightly on the cheek, "thanks baby bro," whispered Jane.

Turning out of her brother's arms Jane faced her parent's both of them wore the deep frowns on their faces.

"Look I am over here for two reasons," said Jane her voice cracking with emotion. "I wanted you three to know before you heard that me and Maura were dating…"

"You are dating Dr. Isles!" exclaimed Angela, "She is the one you turned gay for! I knew there was something off about that woman…"

"Stop it now!" ordered Jane silencing her mother instantly as all the sadness left her body and in its place anger started to bubble. "You two can yell at me, you can hate me but…" growled Jane standing her ground. "You say one bad thing about Maura in my presence you will regret it," promised Jane.

"I am done with this," sighed Jane throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, "I told you in hope that you two could see past your religious views to see that I am still the same daughter you have always had."

Reaching in her pocket Jane pulled out her check book and scribbled on the check with her pen before ripping it out, "Here is a check," sniffed Jane setting the check in front of her father on table. "I hope it helps you."

Giving one last glance at her parent's Jane started walking towards the door. Once she reached it she turned around, "You three have an appointment with a good friend of mine at 10 o'clock tomorrow at Bishop Venture Capitalists Firm, don't be late" she said softly before walking out the door.

Frankie stared at the door that his big sister and hero just left crying. His protective brother mode instantly kicked in as he rounded on his parents.

"How could you do that to her!" he yelled.

"You cannot expect us to be okay with this in such a small amount of time Frankie," defended Angela.

"No I expected you two to not even care! "yelled Frankie. "I cannot believe you two just did that. I will not have my sister be hurt by anyone if I can help it, especially family."

Frankie glared at his parents before storming towards the door. "You two just remember that if you two refuse to accept Jane for who she is you are going to not only lose your daughter but also you son, that is a promise!" growled Frankie before opening the door and walking out as he slammed it shut behind him.

"Ohh…Frank what are we going to do!" cried Angela tears streaming down her face as she stared at the door in which her son just slammed.

Not getting an answer from her husband she turned to see Frank staring at the check Jane left on the table in shock.

"Frank?" asked Angela staring at her frozen husband worriedly. "Frank what is it?"

"Jane's check," whispered Frank shakily.

"Jane doesn't have a lot of money Frank, you can't expect much from her," said Angela soothingly rubbing her husband's back.

"No Angela," turning towards his wife and showing her the check, "it is for 500,000 dollars."

"500,000 dollars!" yelled Angela staring at the check in shock.

Frank's fingers traced the numbers on the check almost not believe it was real but when his eyes fell a few tear stains on the check his heart broke.

"What have we done Angela," whispered Frank brokenly.

* * *

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help

Chapter 6

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Entering Maura's house Jane hung up her coat while she expertly slipped out of her shoes without even missing a beat. Jane could see the kitchen light on so she walked towards the kitchen. There she found Maura sitting at the dining room table still in her dress staring at box of unopened pizza.

"Maura," said Jane quietly not wanting to startle her.

Maura's head snapped up at the sound of Jane's voice.

"Ohh…Jane you are home," whispered Maura looking up at Jane with worried eyes.

Jane sighed as she walked towards Maura just as Maura began to stand from the chair.

"I see you didn't relax and take a bath like I told you," whispered Jane wrapping her arms around her.

"I was too worried about you," admitted Maura biting her lip nervously.

"How did they take it?" asked Maura quietly even though she already knew the answer by staring into Jane's eyes noticing the redness around them.

"Can we not talk about this right now," whispered Jane feeling her emotions starting to slip again.

"That bad," whispered Maura softly reaching up and running the pad of her thumb lightly across Jane's cheek bone.

"That bad," nodded Jane leaning down and kissing Maura passionately.

"I need to forget Maura," panted Jane into Maura's mouth.

Maura knew Jane was looking for a distraction from her parents and if Maura knew Jane at all she would throw herself fully into something to distract her. So if Jane needed Maura then she would have her.

Jane backed Maura up until she sufficiently had her pinned up against her dining room table.

Jane began to work hers hands down Maura's back until she reached the zipper on the back of her dress. Slowly she worked it down, she could feel the dress loosening as every inch she pushed the zipper down. Finally she reached the bottom of the zipper, removing hers hands from Maura's back bringing them to her shoulder pushing each strand slowly down her shoulders.

Pulling back from the kiss Jane watched as Maura expertly let the dress fall down her body landing in a heap on the floor leaving her standing only in lacy black underwear that left little to imagination.

Jane's eyes raked up Maura's body from Maura's big toe to the top of her head. Jane let out a loud breath she didn't know she holding in and grabbed Maura by the hip and picked her up and placed her on the table as Jane worked her way in between Maura's legs.

An hour filled with groans, moaning, and screams of ecstasy resulted in Jane and Maura lying in a naked heap on top of Maura's dining room table breathing heavily.

The sound of Maura's laughter was the first thing that Jane heard as her mind finally cleared from sex clouded brain. Jane looked down at Maura who was she curled into hers chest laughing, Jane raised an eyebrow in both question and amusement at her.

"I can't believe we just had sex on my dining room table" mumbled Maura shaking in laughter into Jane's chest.

"Yes but it was great sex" chuckled Jane smiling down at Maura.

Maura brought her head up from hers chest and smiled, "Yes it was great sex" she said which brought a proud smile to Jane's face.

"But I eat at this table. How do you expect me to do that without remember what we did on this thing?" stated Maura looking around the table to see sweat marks all over it.

Jane let out a throaty laugh before tightening her grip around Maura's body. "remembering what we just did isn't bad at all, in fact I am jealous that we didn't get to do it on my table" said Jane with a smirk, "sure would make my lonely dinners at night somewhat enjoyable."

Maura just groaned in frustration at Jane's answer.

Jane smirked down at her, "I don't know why you are so mad it was entirely your fault we did it on the table anyways."

"Excuse me!" huffed Maura as she gave Jane a playful glare, "I clearly remember you picking me up and putting me on my table, so this is your fault," accused Maura pointing a finger Jane.

"Nope" said Jane shaking her head before leaning forward and taking Maura's finger in her mouth before pulling back with a loud pop.

"This is your fault," chuckled Jane. "You wore that skimpy black underwear that you knew I would see tonight. You couldn't honestly expect me to be able to wait the 30 seconds it would have taken me to get you to your bedroom," smiled Jane down at Maura who was still giving Jane a playful glare.

"So let me get this straight Jane" stated Maura amusement definite in her voice. "Because you backed me up into the table, and because you took my dress off, and lastly because you couldn't keep out of my underwear for 30 seconds, this is my fault," deadpanned Maura.

"I am glad we have come to an understanding" nodded Jane which earned her a playful smack in the chest from Maura.

"You reasoning is entirely ridiculous" laughed Maura placing her head back on Jane's chest.

The fell into a comfortable silence as they laid there cuddling as Maura drew patterns with her finger allover Jane's stomach.

A shiver from Maura brought Jane out of her trance and as she looked down at Maura she could tell Maura was fighting to stay warm. "Come on Honey, let's go to bed" said Jane gently rubbing Maura's back as she kissed Maura's shoulder lightly.

"Mmmm…" Maura hummed, "I like that" she said with a laugh.

"If you like that" said Jane smirking, "then you are gonna what I am going to do to you later." And with that statement Jane's mouth assaulted Maura's with a gentle passion. Tongues battling, moaning and a little groping, all in all Jane had thoroughly kissed Maura senseless.

Leaning over she placed kisses down Maura neck, sucking ever so slightly knowing Maura would kill her if she gave her a hickey.

"I like everything you do to me" moaned Maura as Jane kissed her sensitive spot on her collar bone.

"Come on babe let's make to the bedroom this time," chuckled Jane, "unless there is any other spot in the kitchen you would like me to take you on?"

Maura let out a loud laugh, "the bedroom sounds acceptable Jane," said Maura as she began untangling herself from Jane's body.

They both hoped of the table and walked into her room. Pulling back the bed sheets they instantly feel into bed wrestling for dominance, both of them knowing they would get little sleep tonight.

* * *

Maura woke up from her deep slumber as she tried to bring her hands up to rub her eyes but suddenly she noticed she couldn't move her arms. Her went got wide in panic for a second until memories from the previous night came back to her. A smile instantly graced her lips as she listened to the gentle snoring coming from the woman currently holding her in a possessive grip. Turning in Jane's arms so that she was now facing Jane, she smiled at she took site of Jane's disheveled hair and open mouth as she slept peacefully She laid there watching her for a few more seconds until Jane closed hers mouth and gripped Maura tighter.

Maura couldn't help but remember all the time Jane would wake her up by tickling her endlessly so she decided that it was time for pay back. Laughing silently Maura reached over and pinched the bridge of Jane's nose. Maura watched as Jane tried to breathe in and chocked.

Jane shot up in bed breathing hard.

Maura erupted in laughter at the sight of a wide eyed and crazy haired Jane looking around the room frantically. Maura was laughing so hard she tried to suppress it by bringing her pillow over her head.

Jane was currently looking around the bedroom wondering why she couldn't breathe and whose bed she was in but some muffled girly laughter from the right side of the bed triggered her memory.

Looking over to hers right shoulder she was greeted by a pillow face, two hands securely holding a pillow to a face and blonde hair flowing out from beneath it with shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

Jane glared down at the pillow.

"Now Maura was that necessary" asked Jane trying to sound mad but amusement was making its way into hers voice. Jane heard another bout of suppressed laughter into the pillow as the pillow shook up and down in a nod.

Jane smirked down at the pillow. "Maura dear, I think you owe me apology," said Jane sweetly.

The pillow simply moved back and forth, and a mumble of something that sounded a lot like "Never" came from beneath the pillow.

"Maura Isles, you apologize" ordered Jane smirking.

Maura let the pillow fall off her face real quick to look Jane in the eye, "Nope" she laughed and the pillow found its place back to her face as laughter could be heard from beneath it.

"You are full of it this morning" stated Jane as she rolled over on top of Maura pinning her to the bed. "You are not going to apologize to me?" asked Jane again to the pillow face.

Once again the pillow shook back and forth signaling to her hers answer.

"Fine," sighed Jane trying to sound defeated. "I guess I will just have to torture it out of you," she yelled as hers hands began to tickle Maura ribs endlessly.

Maura instantly responded to hers torture as she began thrashing under her body under Jane's as she shrieked with laughter.

"Apologize!" yelled Jane laughing.

"NO" screamed Maura into the pillow still shrieking with laughter.

"Do it" laughed Jane, "You know you want to" she teased as she continued to torture her.

Maura threw off the pillow and yelled "Never" out loud to her.

Maura's laughter which was no longer constricted by the pillow could be heard loud and clear to Jane which just made her smirk more.

Leaning down Jane swallowed Maura's laughter with a smoldering kiss, stopping her torture as she put all hers emotions into the kiss making Maura's laughter turn into moans of approval.

Pulling back from the kiss Jane down into Maura's eyes and flashed her a smile, "Good morning Maura" whispered Jane.

"Good morning Jane" smiled Maura as she leaned up to kiss Jane on the lips but Jane pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her.

Maura just merely raised an eyebrow in return.

"I believe you have something to say to me" said Jane sweetly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Maura innocently smiling up at Jane.

"So you don't know who pinched my nose while I was sleeping?" asked Jane playfully glaring down at Maura.

"It was probably Joe," said Maura smiling sweetly.

"Hmm…" hummed Jane staring down at Maura amusement definite in her eyes, "well then I guess I will just have to go take a shower all by myself since someone won't say they are sorry."

Jane untangled herself from Maura and started to walk towards the bathroom. She smirked when she heard the small quick footsteps of Maura following her.

* * *

"Don't you dare," shouted Maura in a girlish voice as she erupted in laughter as soon as she slipped in the shower.

A deep chuckle from Jane followed Maura's shriek as she was currently holding a wet, slippery but most importantly naked Maura under the water as she blasted it on freezing cold.

"Jane stop," laughed Maura as she struggle to get out of hers arms and the freezing water.

"Not so much fun is it Maura to be picked on," whispered Jane huskily in her ear as she pulled Maura back from the cold water and turned her in hers strong arms so she could see her face.

Jane smirked when she saw Maura narrow her eyes at her giving her best, I could kill you right now, look.

"Just say…it Maura and I will stop," emphasized Jane as she moved Maura just an inch backwards toward the cold water.

Maura instantly felt the cold sprinkles of water hit her in the back as she took in a sharp intake breath and pushed her body as close to Jane as possible trying to get out of the water.

Maura laughed however when she heard a growl escape from Jane's lips as her thigh accidentally rubbed against Jane's center. Maura stared up at Jane smiling evily.

"Ahh…" said Maura knowingly as her smirked turned into a sly smile as she began to rub her hands up and down Jane's body.

"Looks like big bad Jane has a weakness …" she paused to stand up on her tiptoes and whispered up into hers ear huskily, "…that I am going to use to my advantage," as her hand slowly crept down hers chest and cupped her fully.

Maura was thoroughly enjoying messing with Jane instead of Jane messing with her like usual. A look of realization crossed her face however as she smirked at Jane as a single thought popped into her head.

"You know I have woke up 3 times this week being tickled," stated Maura smiling sweetly at Jane, "and I don't recall getting an apology."

Maura stopping her hand and she smiled coyly at Jane as brown arousal clouded eyes snapped open and looked at her curiously.

"Say…it," whispered Maura laughing at the look of pure shock on Jane's face at her words.

"Maura…" started Jane.

"Say…it," stressed Maura as she tightened her grip on Jane slightly her eyes dancing with amusement when Jane stifled a groan and smacked hers hand on the side of shower in approval.

It took a few seconds for Jane get control over herself before she stared back down at the Maura.

"Don't play this game with me Maura," groaned Jane as she swiftly grabbed both of Maura's hands and backed her up against the wall under the surprisingly now warm water and pinning Maura's hands above her head.

"Unless you are willing to play dirty," purred Jane in Maura's ear as she clasped Maura's wrists above her head with one hand while Jane's other hand started an achingly slow journey down Maura's arms down her body.

"Cheater," bit our Maura as she struggled with get her hand out of Jane's tight grasp. But when Jane's wandering hand found its way down to her breasts she went instantly limp in Jane's arms and gave a moan of approval.

"Not cheating," whispered Jane into Maura's ear before placing a gentle kiss to the skin right behind it, "Just being smarter then you for once."

Bending down she started to kisses down her throat as hers hand continued their journey down her body to the juncture in between Maura's legs.

"Its cheating," hissed Maura as Jane found the spot that spot that literally turned her legs into jello.

"I can't do this to you," moaned Maura.

"Really because…" Jane paused to work hers talented fingers and listen to Maura's throaty moan echo off the shower walls,…"just a few moments ago our roles were reversed."

"Yes but," clenched out Maura, "You are pinning me to the wall, it is an unfair advantage."

"I know," laughed Jane, "and I plan on taking full advantage of it.," as she worked Maura closer and closer to her release as she struggled to under hers hand to break free and touch her.

Maura was whimpering, moaning, screaming and gasping for breath as Jane tortured her shamelessly, "Play fair Jane," gasped Maura

"Ohh…don't' worry Maura," whispered Jane as she felt the all too familiar clenching in her inner muscles, "you will have your wicked way with me soon."

"Sweet Jesus," Jane heard Maura.

"I thought you didn't believe in a higher power," chuckled Jane as she began her sweet torturing of Maura.

"I will believe in any religion in the world as long as you keep doing that to me," whispered Maura.

"Really," laughed Jane amused.

"Jewish, Baptist, Christian, Catholic, Muslim, Buddhist…" mumbled Maura, "I will even worship snakes like that covenant down in Tennessee….just don't stop," she choked out.

"Say it then," whispered Jane huskily biting Maura's ear emphasizing her point full, "you know you want to Maura…" said Jane letting Maura's wrists go slowly.

Maura knew Jane was stubborn as the come and knew full well she would not get the release she wanted unless she gave in. Smiling at Jane's words Maura brought her hands up to Jane's face and placed a kiss to Jane's chin, "I"…kiss to Jane's cheek…"Am"…kissing Jane's on the foreheads…"Sorry" and she placed a long lingering kiss on Jane's lips.

Maura pulled back and rested her forehead against Jane's and moaned as she clenched at Jane's forearms.

"Am I forgiven?" moaned out Maura.

"No," whispered Jane smiling, "but I am sure you can make it up to me in a little bit," and with that Jane continued to pleasure Maura bringing her closer and closer to her release.

A half an hour later they were sitting on the shower floor Maura leaning up against the tile as she Jane leaned against her gasping for breath.

Finally Jane spoke, "I take it back…" she paused to catch hers breathe, "you are forgiven" whispered Jane who was clearly exhausted.

"That…was…amazing," gasped Jane.

Maura smiled as she leaned down placed light kissed to the top of Jane's wet hair before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to the shell of Jane's ear and whispering, "That was just the beginning," said Maura.

* * *

Maura couldn't but smile over her cup of coffee as she stared at across the table at Jane who was sitting Indian Style in her chair eating cereal and trying read the paper at the same time.

Jane took a giant spoonful of her Reese's Puffs into her mouth when she suddenly felt Maura's eyes on her. Jane looked up from the paper at Maura with the spoon still in her mouth some milk dribbling down her chin.

"Whhaa?" mumbled Jane spoon still in mouth as she reached up and wiped the milk off her chin away with her hand.

Maura just smiled at her and tilted her head to side studying Jane.

"You are incredibly adorable, do you know that?" teased Maura taking a sip of coffee smirking into the cup as she saw Jane narrow her eyes at her.

Jane reached up and took the spoon from her mouth and pointed at Maura threateningly, "I am not adorable," she deadpanned.

"The fact that you are sitting Indian Style on your chair in a pair of Boston Red Sox boxers and wife beater eating Reese's Puffs and succeeding in getting more milk on the news paper then actually reading it, begs to differ," teased Maura.

"If you think this is adorable then you would find the whole Rizzoli family to be adorable…" started Jane but she broke off at the mere mention of her family caused a bunch of emotions to run ramped in her body.

Maura smile instantly turned into a deep frown as she stared at Jane's sudden change of playfulness to sadness at the mention of her family.

Maura set her coffee back down on the table at stared at Jane worriedly.

"They didn't take the news well," stated Maura trying to get Jane to open up to her.

Jane at the moment seemed to find something extremely interesting in her cereal as she started push the few pieces of Reese's Puffs she had left around in the bowl.

"Jane…" started Maura softly.

"They pretty much told me that they didn't accept me," said Jane softly still playing with her cereal. "They did however tell me that our church has "classes" that help people like me," growled Jane.

Maura's shot wide at Jane's words.

"They didn't…" gasped Maura.

"Ohh..they did all right," said Jane anger evident in her voice.

"Jane they will come around…"

"I don't care if they do or not," yelled Jane pushing her cereal away from her as she jumped of from her seat. "If my parents can't accept me because I happened to be in love with a woman….then…then…" stammered Jane. "Then they really aren't the parents I thought they were," said Jane softly giving Maura one teary eyed look before walking into the bedroom.

Maura stood up quickly and followed her into the room. She paused at the doorway as she saw Jane sitting on her bed staring off into the distance as she pet Joe Friday.

"Jane…" started Maura walking into the room.

"I don't want to talk about it Maura," choked out Jane not making eye contact with Maura.

"Jane I love you," said Maura sitting at the edge of the bed giving Jane her space. "I just wanted to tell you that."

Jane stared off into the distance for a few seconds before bring her eyes to Maura, "thanks Maura, I love you too," she whispered.

The two stared at each other for quite sometime both not knowing what to say. Maura didn't want to push Jane into opening up to her and Jane knew if she did try and talk to Maura she would end up crying in her arms and that is certainly not what she wanted to do.

The ringing of Jane's cell phone on the nightstand broke through the silence.

Glaring at the phone Jane reached over flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Rizzoli," growled Jane into the phone.

Maura watched Jane listen to whoever was on the phone.

Jane sat up in the bed and ran a hand through her hair, "Ya I will be there in an hour," sighed Jane into the phone. "No you don't have to call Maura, she is with me."

Jane listened to the phone and then smirked.

"You better watch it old man you don't want to get too excited and have a heart attack," teased Jane into the phone before flipping it shut.

Jane stared up at Maura who was staring at her questioningly.

"That was Korsak, we got a dead body in a car with an ice pick in his neck," sighed Jane.

"It is supposed to be our day off," stated Maura.

"Ya well tell that to the murdered guy Maura," sighed Jane as she jumped from the bed.

"Why would I talk to a dead person? He is dead Jane. He is not going to speak back," said Maura confused.

Jane gave out a chuckle before walking up to Maura and wrapping her arms around her.

"Now who is the adorable one," teased Jane.

Realization dawned on Maura's face at Jane's words, "you were being sarcastic weren't you," sighed Maura which caused Jane to laugh and lean in and give Maura a short soft kiss.

"Yes honey," drawled Jane, "now go get cute, we have a murder to solve," she said before walking away from Maura to her small side of Maura's closet.

"You don't even know if it is a murder yet Jane," stated Maura as she walked into the bathroom. "I haven't even done an autopsy."

Jane just shook her head at Maura's words as she grabbed a suit out of the closet, "What part of ice pick in the neck didn't you hear?" yelled Jane smiling.

* * *

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help

Chapter 7

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was currently sitting at her desk fidgeting horribly. Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor as her finger drummed on the desk as she leaned over and read a file. She was nervous, anyone could see that but what nobody really could see was that Jane Rizzoli was terrified. She was scared for Maura. She knew she had to make sure nobody knew who Maura's father was if she was to protect her.

"Jane!" yelled a voice which made Jane turn in her chair to see her partner Frost running into the bull pen. Frost gathered his breath as he reached her desk as he leaned down and spoke softly, "Jane someone got into our victim's file," whispered Frost heatedly.

"And…" asked Jane knowing whatever Frost was saying was obviously important but she couldn't seem to piece it together.

"Jane whoever got into that file now knows that Patty Doyle is Maura's father," whispered Frost staring at Jane intently as if waiting for a bomb to explode.

The bomb never came for Jane. Instead she froze. She could have swore at that moment, the one in which she realized someone would be coming after Maura, her heart actually stopped. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't even breathe.

Frost saw the Jane's muscles tense, he watched as her brown eyes seemed to turn almost black and her breathing cease. Reaching forwards Frost set a tentative hand on Jane's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze, silently praying she didn't break it off.

The weight of someones hand on her shoulder broke Jane out of her trance as she looked up into the worried eyes of her partner. Without even giving him another glance Jane shot up from her chair, nearly barreling over Frost in the process as she took off towards the morgue.

Jane cursed at the a few young officers for not getting out of her way. She swore all the way down the elevator as it was moving entirely too slow. She almost shot one of Maura's new interns when he walked in front of her. Jane body was in panic mode. Her heart felt as if it was about to burst out of her chest as she burst through the morgue doors.

"Maura" yelled Jane as she frantically looked around the morgue for her.

"Maura," cried out Jane tears making there way into her eyes clouding her vision.

"Ohh…god," chocked out Jane as she fell back to lean against the wall her legs giving out from under her as she collapsed to the ground shaking.

The morgue doors flew open as Frost and Frankie came running through. Frankie was the first one to spot his sister sitting on the floor her head between her knees her hands folded behind her head.

"Jane," said Frankie softly walking towards her and sitting next to her. Reaching over he grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it tightly.

"They took her Frankie," sobbed Jane still not looking up.

"And we will get her back Jane," whispered Frankie as he tucked his hand under Jane's chin making her look him the eye. His heart broke as he saw the dried up tears down her cheek. "Maura is strong Jane," said Frankie soothingly, "and she needs us to be strong right now, she needs us to find her."

"But what if…"

"I believe Dr. Isles doesn't like sentences that start with what if," said Frost cracking a small smile down at Jane.

Jane seemed to pull herself together instantly as she shot up to her feet.

"If they touch a hair on her head I will kill them," growled Jane.

"That is if it you get to them before us," said Korsak as he walked into the morgue. "I got a lead, lets go," and with that Korsak walked out with Frankie, Frost and Jane in tow.

* * *

Korsak lead led them to find Colin's murder, Tommy O'Rourke. But that still didn't get them any closer to finding out where Maura is.

Suddenly Jane's phone started ringing. An unkown number popped up on her phone and Jane' s heart leapt in her chest.

"Whatever you want I can get it," said Jane into the phone.

_"Jane" _

"Maura," said Jane shocked and elated, "are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

_"I am fine"_

_"I need to talk to you"_

"Whose house are you closer to?"

_"Yours"_

"I will see you there, I am leaving now," and with that Jane walked out of the precinct and out to her car.

* * *

Jane burst in to her apartment and as her eyes came to rest on Maura who was sitting on a stool in Jane's kitchen. In three large strides Jane swept Maura up in he arms. Jane held onto Maura tightly, as if she were afraid that she would let go Maura would disappear again.

"Jane I am having difficulty breathing," mumbled Maura into Jane's chest.

Jane loosened her grip on her and pulled back slightly as she reached out and placed both her hands on either side of Maura's face.

"Are you okay?" asked Jane, "they didn't hurt you did they…I swear to god Maura if I find one mark on you I will kill them…"

"I am fine Jane," interrupted Maura softly leaning forward and silencing Jane with a kiss. Pulling back Maura sighed as she rested her forehead against Jane's.

"I was so worried about you," choked out Jane tears starting to form in her eyes as she remembered the fear and pain she felt in heart when she found out Maura was missing.

"It was my father," whispered Maura, "he took me to tell me that I was in danger and he gave me this," paused Maura to dig in her pocket to her scrubs to show Jane a phone, "he said that I need to call him as soon as we figured out who killed my brother. He said they won't stop coming after me until he proves a point."

Jane reached out and grabbed the phone studying.

"Jane I can't call him, if I do he will kill that man, that makes me no better then him," sighed Maura frustrated.

Jane was hardly listening to her as she stared down at the phone. Without even another thought Jane pushed the call button and out the phone up to ear.

"Jane what are you doing…" asked Maura staring at her with wide eyes.

_"Maura"_

"This is Jane Rizzoli," said Jane into the phone.

"Jane give me that phone, NOW!" demanded Maura reaching for the phone but Jane was stronger then her and easily batted her hand away.

_"Ahh….Detective Rizzoli are you calling me as a detective or as my daughters lover?"_

"The latter…" answered Jane while fighting off Maura's grabbing arms.

_"Do you know who killed my son, Jane," _

"Jane if you tell him you could lose your job, you could go to jail!" hollered Maura.

_"I see my daughter is still quite adamant on risking her life," the voice paused as Jane heard a deep sigh, "They won't stop Jane, and they will come after her. No matter what kind of protection you put her in, they have people everywhere…they will get to her and kill her…"_

"Tommy O'Rourke" said Jane instantly into the phone watching as Maura instantly stopped fighting for the phone and stared at Jane in shock.

"I can't believe you!" yelled Maura outraged.

_"Thank you, you and I both know this is the only way she will live."_

"I know that…but Doyle if you ever and I mean ever take Maura again, I will hunt you down and kill you, this is your warning," growled Jane.

_A deep chuckle could be heard and then "Duly noted Jane…Good bye and thank you…take care of my daughter"_

And with that Doyle hung up the phone.

Jane snapped the phone shut and set it on the table before turning and staring at Maura.

"I can't believe you just did that," hollered Maura. "That makes you no better than that man Jane, what you just did is murder!"

"What I just did is save your life damn it!" bellowed Jane stepping forward as she got right in Maura's face.

"You might be willing to risk your life but I sure as hell will not!" growled Jane. "Do you even realize what would happen to me if something happened to you?"

"A man is going to die now Jane…"

"That man has killed and raped people Maura. He has a rap sheet longer then my right arm," said Jane reaching our and grabbing Maura's biceps. "I love you damn it, I love you so much it scares me Maura. And I will do everything and I mean _everything _in my power to keep you safe."

"Jane…"

"No Maura," interrupted Jane, "you are the most important thing in my life," she paused to place a soft kiss to Maura's lips, "and I will do anything to make sure you stay the most important thing in my life."

Maura opened her mouth to reply but a knock at the door caused her to stop.

Sighing Jane pulled away from Maura, "that is probably Frost and Korsak, they were worried about you," said Jane softly as she walked towards the door.

"We are not done talking about this Jane," sighed Maura.

Reaching forward Jane opened it to reveal neither Frost nor Korsak.

"Ma…Pa" said Jane softly staring at her parents in shock.

"May we come in Jane," asked Angela politely.

Jane pulled her head back from the door to stare back at Maura for a second before looking back at her parents.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Ma," sighed Jane.

Angela opened her mouth but Frank beat her to it, "Please Janey," said Frank softly giving her his patented look, "we only wish to say a few words and then be on our way."

Jane hated it when her father gave her that look. She could never say no to that look.

Jane sighed before stepping to the side allowing her parents to walk in. Shutting the door Jane took refuge by a silent Maura but slightly in front of her at the same time as if Jane was ready to protect Maura from her parents.

"We met with Dennis today," started her father.

"Did you sign the paperwork?" asked Jane crossing her arms.

"We did," nodded Frank. "Jane you did not need to do that for us. We do not deserve your money after what we said to you last night…"

"You raised me, kept me safe and cared for me all my life, it is the least I could do," shrugged Jane.

"Jane we are you parents," spoke up Angela, "we are supposed to keep you safe and care for you , that is our job."

"A job that your mother and I failed miserably at yesterday," added Frank sadly.

"What are you saying," asked Jane looking at her parents trying not to show the hope she was feeling on her face.

"We are so sorry honey about yesterday," said Angela stepping forward, "you dropped a bomb on me and your father and we are old and set in our ways, we just didn't think."

"What your mother is trying to say is," sighed Frank stepping forward to step in front of Jane, "you are daughter and we love you no matter who you love and if you can forgive us for being the pig-headed parents that we were then we would love for you and your girlfriend," paused Frank to lean over and send Maura a shy smile, "to come over for family dinner tomorrow night."

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a future warning to all my readers...this story doesn't go in order of the show...I am just kinda writing what episodes I want in whatever order I want...lol**

* * *

Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help

Chapter 8

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Jane was restless. She was so happy that her parents accepted her but at the same time the pain she felt every time Maura shied away from her touch and refused to meet Jane's eye was overweighing any elation she felt. Jane sighed as she turned around in the bed to see Maura as far as possible away from her at the other side of the bed.

"I am not sorry for what I did Maura," whispered Jane not knowing if Maura heard her or not before she turned on her other side away from Maura and tried to get some sleep.

When Jane woke up in the morning Maura was already gone. There was a note on her pillow.

_Jane,_

_I went in early. I need to catch up on some paperwork. There is some breakfast in the fridge just heat it up. I already fed both Bass and Joe and took her for her walk so she should be okay._

_I still love you even though I am mad at you,_

_Maura_

Jane smiled sadly at the last words. Leave it to Maura to be so honest but if Maura was still mad her it was going to be a long day. Just as she rolled out of bed her cell phone rang.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane we got a big case."

"It isn't Hoyt is it?" sighed Jane already slipping on her pants and walking towards her closet.

"No, a Fairfield is dead."

Jane paused as slipping her arm through her jacket.

"Like Fairfield, Fairfield?"

"Yes Adam Fairfield was a floater found in the Boston Harbor just an hour ago."

"An hour ago! Why weren't we called right away." 

"Apparently they didn't know it was a Fairfield at the scene and it wasn't our case…" the voice of Frost paused. "Jane…Maura was the one who I.D. the body…she is pretty shaken up…apparently she knew him."

"Where?" asked Jane walking briskly towards the door stopping and grabbing some deodorant and her toothbrush on the way.

"Boston Harbor"

"I am on my way," and with that Jane hung up her phone and walked out her door.

-

* * *

-

Jane pulled up on the crime scene to see Maura crouched down over the body staring at it intently.

Jane walked up to her to stand behind her.

"What do we got?" asked Jane.

"Adam Fairfield was reported missing this morning by his wife," spoke up Frost who was standing a good 10 feet from the body. "Apparently he went sailing the night before and never came home."

"The victim has a large contusion to the back of the head," stated Maura reaching over and turning the victim's head to show Jane the wound.

"Ouch…" said Jane, "most likely the cause of death."

"I won't know until the autopsy," said Maura standing up and removing her gloves.

"Are you okay," whispered Jane softly to Maura still giving her space but can't help but be concerned for her.

"I am fine," nodded Maura, "I would however like to come with you and Frost to talk to the family. My parents are good friends with the Fairfield's." 

Jane paused for a second wondering if it was a good idea or not before sighing, "sure Maura no problem," smiled Jane before looking over Maura's shoulder to stare at Frost. "Come on Frost we are going to question the family."

-

* * *

"Holy shit," said Jane in awe as they pulled up the drive way of the Fairfield Mansion.

"Language Jane," scolded Maura she too staring at the huge house but rather sadly then in shock.

The three of them got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Jane reached out and rang the doorbell.

Soon the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman tear stains on her face.

"Hello Mrs.…" started Jane.

"I am Jocelyn Fairfield…Adams wife," supplied the woman.

"We are sorry for your loss Mrs. Fairfield," stated Jane, "I am Detective Rizzoli and this is Detective Frost…and this is…"

"Maura," yelled a voice inside the house interrupting Jane.

Jane stopped talking as she looked into the house to see a man about Jane and Maura's age practically running to the door. Jane watched as the man stopped in front of Maura and smiled before reaching forwards and pulling Maura into a hug.

Jane muscles instantly tightened as she watched the way the man's hand rubbed up and down Maura's back.

Frost seeing a bomb ready to go off cleared his throat loudly causing the man to pull back from Maura to look at him.

"You are…" supplied Frost.

"Ohh…" smiled the man sheepishly as she pulled back from Maura and turn to Jane and Frost.

"I am Garrett Fairfield…Adam's brother," said Garret holding out his hand to both Jane and Frost.

Jane and Frost both shook the offered hand. Jane may have squeezed his hand a little harder than necessary.

"We would like to ask you a few questions," said Jane.

"Please come in," offered Jocelyn stepping aside so they could make there way into the house.

"Your parents are here Maura," said Garret his hand on the small of Maura's back as he guided her into the house. "They came over as soon as they heard. They are in the parlor with mother."

They all went into the parlor. There Jane saw an older woman about 10 years older then her mother sitting on the couch crying surrounded by a man and a woman.

The woman stopped crying to stare up at them. She gave a teary eyed smile at Maura.

"Maura dear it is good to see you, despite the circumstances," sniffed the woman.

"You two Brenda," smiled Maura taking her eyes off the woman to stare at the other people.

"Mother"

"Father," said Maura politely as she nodded her head at her respected parents.

"Maura," said both her parents politely.

Jane felt like the situation went from sort of awkward to really awkward really fast. She felt like a fish out of water in this place and now throw in the handsy brother and Maura's parents it was so much worse.

Clearing her throat to get the families attention Jane spoke, "We are detectives with the Boston PD we would like to ask you a few questions," started Jane.

"Don't you think the family has been through enough without being questioned," snapped Maura's mother.

"I am sorry mam," said Jane trying to keep the bite out of her voice, "we are just following protocol when investigation a murder."

"A murder," exclaimed Jocelyn, "I thought Adam died because a boating accident."

"We don't know how Mr. Fairfield died," supplied Frost speaking up finally, "but until we know the cause of death we need to treat this as a murder."

"Detectives," said a voice to the left as a man walked into the room smiling at them. Sticking out his hand he introduced himself, "I am Robert the Fairfield's lawyer," he spoke, "I was wondering if I could speak to you over here for one second," indicated the lawyer to the other side of the room.

Jane sighed. Great a lawyer, any chance they had about getting anything out of the family now is non existent. Frost and Jane walked with the lawyer to the other side of the room as he began to talk to them about the whereabouts of each family member and blah…blah…blah…

But Jane wasn't listening instead her eyes were firmly trained on Maura who was sitting quite close to Garret as she talked to her parents and the victims mother. Jane's heart almost burst out of her chest when she heard the victim's mother speak.

"Maura I haven't seen you since you and Garret broke off your engagement," stated the older woman.

Jane's breath caught in her throat as she struggled to hear their conversation.

She missed a few parts of it but as clear as day Jane heard Garret ask Maura, "Do you have a boyfriend Maura?"

Maura seemed to pause at the question before answering, "no I don't have a boyfriend," stated Maura smiling at Garrett.

"What a coincidence because Garrett is single too," said her mother smiling, "maybe you two could go out see if the love is still there."

Jane heart quickened as she watched Maura seem to fidget in her seat at her mother's statement.

"Actually mother…" started Maura but when she saw the death glare her mother was giving her she paused, "I would love to go out with Garrett."

That was all it took for Jane to lose it. Her hands squeezed into a tight fist trying to stop herself from exploding on Maura. Taking a deep breath trying to calm herself, which did not work at all, Jane walked away from the lawyer to stand behind Maura.

"Dr. Isles," said Jane her voice was low and trembled just slightly with suppressed anger.

Maura turned around at the sound of Jane's voice and her eyes widening slightly realizing Jane must have heard what she had said and by reading her body language she knew her girlfriend was beyond upset.

"We are leaving," growled Jane, "now."

Maura sighed before standing up straightening out her dress before smiling at the occupants of the room.

"I apologize but I must get back to work," stated Maura walking around the couch to stand a safe distance away from Jane.

Jane stared sadly at Maura before walking away from her towards the door.

Maura followed but as Garrett called, "I will pick you up at 7 tonight Maura!" she watched sadly as Jane seemed falter slightly before righting her self and if it was even possible Jane was even more rigid than before.

Frost followed them to the car as he climbed into the back seat sensing the anger in his partner and the fact that he caught bits and pieces of the conversation he knew that the ride back to PD was going to be a long one.

Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out his ipod and put his earbuds in and blasted the music giving his partner and friend some time to work it out.

Jane got into the drivers seat as she stared in the rear view mirror and gave her partner and thankful look as she took in the sight of his earbuds and the faint sound of his blasting music. She waited for Maura to get into the car before putting the car in drive and speeding down the driveway.

Jane's grip on the steering wheel was causing her knuckles to turn white as they got caught in a traffic jam just down the highway.

"I can't believe you," whispered Jane brokenly as she continued to stare forward not giving Maura the benefit of the doubt of see how hurt she actually was.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Maura seemed to peer back at Frost seeing that he was not listening to them at all before turning towards Jane.

"I know you are upset with me right now…" 

"I am not upset Maura," interrupted Jane.

"Ohh…"

"I am fucking furious," growled Jane.

"Language Jane…"

"No!" yelled Jane turning her head to stare at Maura.

Maura sucked in a breath at the sight of Jane's watery eyes.

"I have a right to curse!" cried out Jane. "I have a god damn right to use every swear word known to man kind because of what you did!"

Maura sighed, "Jane you don't understand…"

"You know what Maura save it!" interrupted Jane. "I can't believe you actually did that! I can't believe you would betray me like this!"

"What was I supposed to do Jane my parents set us up!"

"You tell them you are in a relationship Maura," growled Jane.

"I couldn't very well do that when I told them I didn't have a boyfriend Jane," sighed Maura.

"You don't have a boyfriend Maura," said Jane harshly, "you do however have a girlfriend…perhaps you should have said that."

Maura stared at Jane with wide eyes.

"You are kidding right?" asked Maura slowly.

"Why would I be kidding about this," exclaimed Jane.

"So you just expected me to tell the Fairfield's and my parents that I couldn't go out with Garrett because I am in a relationship with a woman," stated Maura with wide eyes.

"Exactly!"

Maura gave a laugh at that, "I could never do that! My parents were in that room…"

"So," interrupted Jane with a quiet whisper, "I came out to my parents for you…"

"I never asked you to do that," pointed out Maura.

"But I did for us!" exclaimed Jane.

"And I was happy you did Jane but you coming out to your parent is entirely different than me coming out to mine…"

"How is that Maura," interrupted Jane.

"My parents view the world differently Jane…"

"So do mine," bit out Jane, "if you haven't forgotten they almost disowned me!"

"I did not forget Jane but my parents come a different way of life than yours…"

"So because your parents are rich you can't come out to them," stated Jane not believing Maura was actually stating this.

"Exactly Jane," exclaimed Maura, "could you imagine the outrage among the Brahmin families if they found out that I was gay…my parents and I would be ostracized!"

Jane took in Maura's words as traffic finally started to move to a steady pace.

"So let me get this straight," whispered Jane hurt definite in her voice. "I risked losing my family for you but you would rather hurt me than come out to yours."

Maura stared at Jane sadly, "are you asking me to choose?" she asked softly.

"No," whispered said Jane softly fighting the tears that were making her way into her eyes, "why would I ask something when I already know that answer to it," whispered Jane brokenly as she pulled the car into the parking space in front of the precinct. Frost still listening to his music and staring out the window saw where he was and got out of the car as he walked into the entrance.

Jane and Maura seemed to be frozen in the car neither one wanting to be the first one to leave.

"Jane," whispered Maura tears streaming down her face, "I am sorry. I really am but don't make me choose between my family and you…"

"Because I would lose right?" cried out Jane.

Maura seemed to pause before a sob erupted from her mouth, "what do you want to say Jane. What can I say to make this better?"

"Tell me that if given the choice between your family's status and our relationship that you choose us. Tell me that you choose me Maura. Because I love you Maura. I love you in that way that I pretend to like listening to classical music when we drive to work, and let you have the last piece of pizza and drink you disgusting wine and watch the discovery channel on ancient mummies even though the Red Sox are on, kind of way. I love you Maura," paused Jane reaching over and cupping her cheek in her hand lovingly. "Tell me that if given the choice you would choose me, you would pick me, you would love me."

Maura stared sadly into Jane's eyes knowing that her girlfriend was literally serving her heart on a platter to Maura. Maura's brain went into overdrive as she thought desperately of something to say.

Jane eye's searched Maura's face for anything, just a small twitch of the lip or the widening of the eyes to tell Jane that Maura would always choose her. But nothing came. Instead Maura stared at Jane with almost this trance like look and Jane's heart broke. Pulling her hand back from Maura's face Jane stopped the sob that was making its way up her throat as she reached over to get out of the car.

"Wait Jane," called Maura tears streaming down her face as she reached over and grabbed Jane's hand stopping her. "You didn't let me answer."

"You silence is all the answer I needed Maura," said Jane sadly before pulling her hand out of Maura's grasp as she got out of the car.

Bending down to stare into the car Jane made eye contact with Maura one last time before speaking softly, "You better stop crying Maura. It is ruining your make up and we wouldn't want you not looking your best for Garrett tonight," and with that she was gone.

Maura flinched as Jane slammed the door shut.

* * *

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help

Chapter 9

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles knew she was a smart woman. She had an extremely high IQ that warranted even some to call her a genius. But if Maura was so smart then why was she sitting in the fancy restaurant drinking wine and pretending to listen to Garrett Fairfield when all she could really do is think about Jane? Maura's heart actually ached when she remembered the look that Jane gave her before slamming the door. She never thought she would ever see such a defeated look on her girlfriend, even before they were in a relationship, but now knowing that Maura was the cause of Jane's pain, it caused her pain.

"What is up with that butch detective anyways..."

Maura looked up from her wine glass to see Garrett still adamantly talking and smiling at her.

"I mean those are the people you associate yourself with Maura? She probably drinks beer and eats her food with her hands...hardly a woman of class if you ask me..."

Maura could have sworn her vision was starting to blur at the pure anger that began to course through her body as she listened to Garrett insult Jane. Not many people knew of Maura's temper because she kept in check most of the time. Jane was the only one who really knew that if Maura really got mad, I mean really mad, she could rival even hurricane Rizzoli.

"The way she just strutted into our house demanding to question us was utterly ridiculous. I mean what? She probably makes 40,000 dollars a year and comes from a low class family of shoe makers...she didn't even have a right to step on our grass let alone be present in the house..."

Maura couldn't hold anything back anymore, she was furious beyond imagine. She quickly stood to her feet as she glared at Garrett who finally stopped talking and stared at Maura with a look of confusion.

"You will stop talking about her now Garrett," demanded Maura pointing a finger at him.

"Maura I am just saying..."

"I know what you are saying Garrett," snapped Maura as she reached down and grabbed her coat sliding it.

"Maura what are you doing..." started Garrett standing up in his seat at the sight of Maura putting on her coat.

"I can't believe how stupid I am for actually going out with you tonight," seethed Maura reaching down and grabbing her purse.

"Stop it Maura you are causing a scene," scolded Garrett.

"Causing a scene," yelled Maura outraged as she reached forward and grabbed her full wine glass and flung the wine into his face.

"No that is causing a scene Garrett Fairfield," growled Maura walking towards a thoroughly soaked Garret. "If I ever hear you talk about my girlfriend again in such a manner..."

"You girlfriend" yelled Garret staring at her with nothing but anger in his eyes, "you cannot be serious Maura...do you realize what you are risking by dating that...that...woman! If you can even call her that."

Maura lost it and before she knew it she pulled back her fist and delivered a bone crushing punch to Garret's left side causing him to fall to the ground holding his face staring up at Maura in shock.

"That woman, who by the way is one of the most caring, considerate, brave and beautiful woman I have known, happens to be the love of my life," said Maura in softly but with ice in her tone. "You think that you are so much better than the rest of the world Garrett because you have money," Maura paused as she leaned down to him and whispered, "when in reality Garrett you aren't even good enough to lick Jane's boots let alone think you are actually better then her."

And with that Maura stormed out of the restaurant with only one thing on her mind: She had to get Jane back.

* * *

Angela Rizzoli watched her daughter wash the dishes after dinner with a sad look on her face. It hurt to see her daughter in such heartbreak. When Jane came over for dinner without Maura she couldn't help but be curious of where the good doctor was but when she saw her daughter's red eyes and defeated expression Angela instantly knew.

Angela hadn't held Jane as she cried since high school when she didn't make the j.v basketball team but back then it was a just a trivial sort of thing. Unlike a few hours prior when her daughter didn't even say a word to her and just launched in her arms crying, this was no small thing. Her daughter's heart was broken and there was nothing Angela could do to fix it.

The door bell rang and Angela sighed as she pushed herself off the wall to walk to the door. Opening it she let out a gasp of surprise to see Maura standing on the other side looking just as worse as her daughter. Angela did a quick look back to make sure Jane was still in the kitchen before she stepped outside with Maura closing the door behind her.

Angela didn't know what to do really. A part of her wanted to give Maura a piece of her mind for breaking her daughter's heart and another part of her wanted to just gather the woman up in a hug and tell her everything will work out. But instead of doing either Angela just crossed her arms across her chest and stood there waiting for Maura to speak.

Maura was practically shaking. She was terrified as she stared at Angela.

"Is Jane here?" asked Maura her voice quivering.

"If your wondering if Jane is here then yes she is," started Angela giving Maura a firm look, "but if you are looking for the confident, smart, humorous Jane that we both love...well she isn't here..."

"Look Mrs. Rizzoli…" started Maura.

"No," interrupted Angela, "you listen Maura...my daughter is inside the house as we speak crying as she is doing the dishes. She hasn't spoken a word to me or her father since she got here 2 hours ago. She looks like death..."

"It is my fault," whispered Maura her shoulder slouching in defeat at Angela's words.

"I assumed that since you were not here with her tonight," stated Angela. "What are you doing here Maura?"

"I have come to apologize to Jane," sighed Maura.

"You honestly don't think Jane is going to just accept an apology and everything will okay," exclaimed Angela.

"No I don't," whispered Maura tears finally cascading down her cheek, "but...I love her so much and I will do anything to get her back. I just figured I would start with apologizing..."

"Ma! Where are you!" called Jane in the house.

"If she takes you back Maura and you hurt again...you will have to answer to me...do you understand?" said Angela in a threatening tone.

"Completely," nodded Maura.

Angela sighed before pointing to the end of the porch where a bench was at, "sit there and I will get her out here...whether she stays or not is up to you," and with that Angela went inside as Maura walked to the bench and sat down.

"Jane a colleague of yours is outside they say they need to talk to you about a case," called Angela and Maura couldn't help but smile at her tactic. Jane would always put work first.

Maura fidgeted as she heard the foot steps approaching the door and then suddenly the door burst open and Jane came walking out. Maura watched as Jane seemed to scan the porch no doubt looking for Frost or Korsak but when Jane's eyes came to rest on her, Jane froze.

"What are you doing here," asked Jane.

Maura couldn't help but flinch at the harsh tone Jane used when speaking to her but she deserved it.

"Jane I came here to..."

"Did Garrett drop you off after you two had a lovely dinner," spat Jane.

"No I took a cab here," said Maura softly as she stood up, "I doubt he can even look at me after I dumped my wine on him and punched him in the face..."

With in a flash Jane was in front of Maura her hand reaching up and inspecting Maura's face.

"He didn't touch you did he," growled Jane staring down at Maura.

"No he didn't touch me," said Maura instantly missing the warmth of Jane's hand on her cheek as she pulled it away.

"Why did you punch him?" whispered Jane still extremely close to Maura.

"He kept insulting you," cried Maura, "He kept saying these things about you and I lost it..."

"So you punched him," said Jane with a just small quirk of her lip.

"Yes," whispered Maura, "Jane I am so sorry about my behavior earlier…"

"Maura if you think you can just apologize to me and everything is just going to go back to normal then you are in for a surprise," said Jane her voice cold and distant.

Maura's eyes dropped to the floor for a second as she gathered her thoughts. "I don't expect you to forgive me Jane. You wouldn't be the stubborn woman I love if you did," said Maura softly as she finally looked up at Jane.

"What do you want from me Maura?" asked Jane her voice slowly starting to lose the harshness.

"I want to explain to why I was being so stupid today…"

"You are not stupid Maura…far from it in fact," interrupted Jane.

"Socially I am Jane," cried Maura wiping away at her tears, "I was brought up in a different world then you. You have this family who is amazing and you are surrounded in love constantly," paused Maura to point inside the window of the house to see Jane's parents curled up on the couch smiling and laughing as the watched the T.V.

"I on the other hand was raised believing that it was normal that you mother and father slept in different bedrooms. And that love was measured by buying each other expensive things. I was raised to believe that the only thing that mattered was where your family stood on the social chain."

Maura reached out and took Jane's hand within her own full expecting Jane to pull back from her grasp but was pleasantly surprised when Jane let her hold onto her hand. Maura smiled as she ran the pad of her thumb across Jane's knuckles as she spoke softly staring down at their hands,

"I never knew what it felt like to be held when I cried. I never knew what it felt like to be excited to come home because you had someone waiting for you there. I never understood the point of cuddling when sleeping because it affected a persons sleeping pattern. I never knew what it felt like to be loved...until I met you Jane."

"And I am so sorry Jane," cried Maura tears falling from her face to land on the intertwined hand. "I wish I would have never gone with you to that place. It was like as soon as I walked in there I turned back into the person I used to be, caring for nothing but money and social standing. I don't want to be that person anymore Jane. I was just like them…for so long and then I met you and you opened my eyes to this whole new world full of love, family and friendship."

Maura picked her face to stare teary eyed at Jane. "I know I hurt you and I don't deserve you but I just want you to know that you Jane Rizzoli are the best thing that has ever happened to me…"

Whatever Maura's next words were muffled by Jane's lips crashing down upon hers. Jane reached forward and grasped Maura's other hand giving it a tight squeeze. She was not expecting a whimper of pain to come up from Maura's throat.

Pulling back Jane looked down at Maura's hand in question and was surprised to find Maura's hand bruised and swollen.

"I believe I have a couple box fractures in my knuckles," gasped Maura as Jane gingerly took her hand within her own.

"Jesus Maura this look like it hurts," mumbled Jane.

"I hit him exactly like you taught me," smiled Maura.

"Good that means he got hit hard," smiled Jane. "You know I am still mad at you though right?"

Maura nodded, "Yes but I am still mad at you for what you did yesterday involving my biological father."

Jane smiled down at Maura before taking her hand and pushing Maura's hair back from her eyes, "so we are mad at each other?" asked Jane with a chuckle.

Maura nodded smiling.

"But we still love each other?" asked Jane.

Maura nodded again, "if anything I love you more because I never want to lose you again," said Maura softly.

"Let's go home Maura and put some ice on that hand of yours, slugger," whispered Jane teasingly.

"I like the sound of that," smiled Maura.

* * *

"Jane get your butt up it is time to go to work" said Maura throwing a pillow at her.

"No" mumbled Jane as she grabbed the pillow Maura threw at her and cuddled with it.

"Get up Jane!" yelled Maura as she reached forwards and ripped the blankets of her sleeping form.

Maura gasped when she saw that Jane was completely naked below the blanket, "Why are you naked" pointed out Maura.

Jane pretended to sleep as she heard Maura get closer, suddenly she reached out and grasped Maura hand pulling Maura into the bed with her.

Maura looked up to find herself pinned to the bed by her completely naked girlfriend, "Why are you naked and on top of me?" deadpanned Maura with a raised eyebrow.

"I figured me and my smoking hot girlfriend could have some hot make up sex before work" mumbled Jane leaning down kissing her neck.

"No" said Maura trying to wiggle out from beneath him, "we are going to be late as it is…and plus we are still mad at each other remember."

"Can you think of a better way to make up?" teased Jane as she started sucking on Maura's collarbone making Maura moan in approval.

"No Jane we can't..."

"Please it will be really quick," whined Jane, "5 minutes tops."

"5 minutes Jane!" laughed Maura, "That hardly seems worth the effort!"

"Okay 2 minutes" corrected Jane smiling, "Please…please…please with a cherry on top" whined Jane.

Throwing her head back Maura let out a frustrated groan at her girlfriends childish display, "A quick 2 minutes?" asked Maura a fighting a smile.

Jane just nodded enthusiastically.

Maura sighed but couldn't help but couldn't help but let a smile creep its way to her lips, "Fine but 2 minutes and we are done Jane. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on and…."

But she couldn't finish her sentence because Jane instantly started ravishing her lips.

* * *

A half an hour later Maura and Jane were tangled in a sweaty naked heap in the middle of their bed.

"That…was…not…two….minutes" huffed Maura trying to catch her breath after the very strenuous activity her and Jane just participated in. Maura picked up her head from Jane's neck to see the clock on the wall, "Great Jane!" she shrieked bolting up from her bed screaming her way to the bathroom, "We have 20 minutes to get ready and get to the precinct, why I let you talk me into sex when we were already running late I will never know…" ranted Maura but is was muffled by her slamming the door shut to the bathroom.

Jane smirked at the door sighing she placed her hands behind the back of her head, with a giant smile on her face. But it was short lived as Maura yelled form the bathroom.

"And get out of bed Jane Angela Rizzoli, we are leaving in 15 minutes!

"I am up" yelled Jane, still laying down with your eyes shut trying to go back to bed.

"No you are not, don't lie to me, get up before I make you" yelled Maura.

"Evil Woman" mumbled Jane to herself as she started to crawl out of bed.

"I heard that" called Maura opening the bathroom door to glare at her, "you are about to see how evil I can really be because if I don't see you dressed and ready to go in 15 minute you will not be touching me in any way shape or form for a very…very long time," and with that Maura slammed the door shut.

"I was only playing baby!" called Jane after her smiling.

"Don't call me baby Jane!" said Maura from that bathroom..

Jane deciding to that she need coffee got up and slipped some her pj's on and a boston red sox t-shirt and started walking out of the bedroom yelling back to Maura, "What about honey, sugar, sweetiepie, darling…"

"Holy SHIT" cried out Jane. "Ughh...sorry" her voice softer as carried from the living room.

"Maura!"

Maura heard Jane call from the bathroom but chose to ignore her.

"Maura get up you need to get out here!"

Maura clearly could hear the panic in Jane's voice, sighing she walked out of the bathroom towards the sound of Jane's voice.

"Maura!"

Maura winced at Jane's voice as she rounded the corner seeing her girlfriend standing their in her Boston Red Sox t-shirt and a pair of red flannel pajamas.

"I am right here Jane," yawned Maura stretching her hands above her head and standing in her tip toes. "Why are you yelling," asked Maura still.

"You have guests Maura," said Jane pointing to the doorway. Maura peered around the corner to see her parents standing there in front of the door staring at Jane with a look of shock on their faces.

Maura quickly pulled her head back from around the corner to stare at Jane a look of panic no doubt downing her face.

"Ohh…my god," mouthed Maura to Jane.

Jane just gave her a look and nodded practically pleading with her eyes to come and save her.

Maura took a deep breath and rounded the corner to stand next to Jane.

"Mother…Father…what are you doing here?" asked Maura stuttering slightly.

"What are you wearing Maura?" said Maura's mother crinkling her nose in disgust.

Maura looked down at her outfit and couldn't help but smile at the grey Sweatshirt and sweatpants that had the Boston PD emblem on them.

"Comfortable cloths mother," stated Maura, "why are you here?"

"We can't very well tell you with _her _in the room," snapped her father glaring at Jane.

Maura could hear Jane sigh before whispering to Maura, "I think I am going to go Maura," and with that she went to sneak back down the hallway.

Maura reached out and grabbed Jane's forearm stopping her from going any farther, "you are not going anywhere," ordered Maura, "this is my house and my life."

Maura gave Jane a pleading look before turning to her parents, "anything you wish to say to me can be said with Jane in the room," said Maura confidence now in her voice.

"So the Fairfield's were telling the truth when the called us this morning," yelled her father. "The told us that you punched Garrett in the face and are dating the detective investigating Adam's death."

"I punched Garrett because he deserved it, he was bad mouthing my girlfriend and yes," paused Maura to stare at Jane, "Jane is my girlfriend."

"I cannot believe you would do this to us Maura!" screeched her mother. "After everything we have done for you, adopted you, took care of you and gave you everything! Do you realize what this is going to do to me and your father's reputation…we are going to be the laughing stock of the country club now…if they even let us in!"

"Honestly I could care less about you and father social standing," said Maura reaching over and grabbing Jane's hand for support.

"I can't believe this Maura," yelled her father stepping forward, "you would pick this…this…" stuttered her father indicating with his hand to Jane, "poor butch detective over Garrett! That man could have given you everything Maura! For such a smart woman you are a complete idiot."

Jane had enough of this and the man was entirely to close to Maura so she stepped in front of Maura placing herself between them.

"I think if you do not get your anger under control Mr. Isles I am going to have to ask you to leave," drawled Jane.

"Who are you to tell me what to do inside my daughter's home," growled Mr. Isles.

"Like Maura said I am her girlfriend," said Jane her voice dropping dangerously low and Maura could tell she was trying very hard to contain her anger.

"Yes I think we established that," spat out Mr. Isles, "but you have nothing to give our daughter but what?" he paused to glare at Maura, "what is she to you Maura just a good fuck?"

"Father!" cried Maura outraged that he would even say that.

"That is it!" growled Jane her temper finally getting the best of her.

"I will not stand for this any longer," growled Jane getting in Mr. Rizzoli's face, "I will have you know me and you daughter are in love and despite what you think of me I am quite capable of taking care of and protecting Maura!"

"Ohh…really?" laughed Mr. Isles sarcastically. "I didn't know the Boston P.D. started paying that good…you really think you can afford to live in this kind of house? Where the kind of clothes Maura wears?"

"Father stop!" whispered Maura knowing Jane was two seconds away from putting her father in his place.

"I did research on your family Detective…you come from a family of plumbers!" laughed Mr. Rizzoli. "Hardly a respectable family and no doubt a poor family at that!"

Jane was trying so very hard to not shoot the man but instead she decided to wound his pride whether then his body.

"I did my research on you too Mr. Isles," drawled Jane, "your family owns the docks down on Boston Harbor correct?"

"What does that have to do with anything," growled Mr. Isles.

"I will take that as a yes," said Jane smirking, "you were going to lose the business a few months ago, right? Made a few bad deals with a couple of your partners and had to sell your part of the stock just to keep the docks running…"

"What is she talking about Robert," asked Mrs. Isles.

"Nothing," growled Mr. Rizzoli, "how do you know this!"

"If I remember correctly someone bought 51% of your stock giving them the ownership rights to your company," chuckled Jane.

"I still own the company," yelled Mr. Isles. "That person signed a contract still giving me ownership."

"Yes but only a part ownership," pointed out Jane.

"You don't own the company anymore," said Mr. Isles in shock. "How will we live Robert?"

"Janet be quiet," commanded Mr. Isles before turning on Jane. "How does a low life detective like you know this? That deal was not supposed to be public knowledge."

Jane smirk turned into a full blown smile as she stared at Mr. Isles.

"Because Mr. Isles," drawled Jane cockily, "this low-life detective is the one who bought all that stock."

"Jane you didn't," gasped Maura not believing Jane saved her family business form going under.

Jane turned to stare at Maura, "I couldn't let your families company go under plus I have 5 cousin's that work for your father. If I didn't do it there would be cut backs and they have families to support," whispered Jane shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"How could...that is impossible," stuttered Mr. Isles, "that stock cost 18 million dollars…"

"But that is just pocket change for the plumber's daughter," said Jane sarcastically smiling at the look of pure horror on Mr. and Mrs. Isle's face.

* * *

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Money Can't Buy Happiness But It Can Help

Chapter 10

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

The fiasco with Maura's parents was three weeks ago. The day ended with Jane and Mr. Isles talking about the changes going on in the company while Maura and her mother talked about the new Prada line coming out. Jane knew that Maura's parents only accepted their relationship because she was filthy rich and was actually a co-owner in Maura's family company but still the smile on Maura's face when her parents apologized and accepted Jane into their family was worth anything.

That same goofy smile was still on Maura's lips as she road in the back seat with Frost as her and Korsak sat in the front seat as they drove to a double homicide. Jane couldn't help but smirk as Maura and Frost argued the big bang theory in the back seat.

"Huh," said Korsak pointing over the steering wheel, "looks like there was some trouble at the St. Dynphna."

His words cause Jane to snap her head to stare at the children's home that had about 3 squad cars pulled out in front of it.

"Pull over," said Jane quickly in a slight panic at the sight of the cars.

"Jane they got plenty of guys there plus we have a double homicide to go to," argued Korsak.

Jane completely ignored him as she took of her seat belt and opened the door as Korsak was still driving.

"What the hell…" yelled Korsak slamming on his breaks just as Jane was getting out of the car. "Are you crazy!"

Jane was already out of the car completely ignoring Korsak yelling at her. She heard Maura call after her and heard the sound of her heels clicking behind her as Jane busted through the doors.

There she was greeted by a woman surrounded by a couple cops obviously trying to take the woman's statement.

The woman paused mid sentence as she saw who burst into the room.

"Jane…" started the woman.

"Who?" asked Jane trying to contain the anger in her voice,

"Loralie," whispered the woman watching with flinching when Jane growled in frustration.

"Where is she," demanded Jane.

"Her room," said the woman sadly, "some officers are in there with her."

Jane didn't even give the woman a passing glance as she walked passed them and around the corner. Maura's footsteps could still be heard following her.

Jane saw the open door to the right as she walked in to see Detective Crowe standing in the middle of the room with two officers trying to talk to a little shaking bundle lying on the bed.

"Get out now," growled Jane announcing her presence as she marched into the room.

"Rizzoli this ain't a murder what are you doing here," demanded Crowe.

"Get out of here now Crowe," growled Jane, "or so help me I will kick you in the balls so hard you will be scraping the pubic hair off your tongue for a week."

"Geezz Rizzoli," flinched Crowe visibly, "fine…kid ain't talking anyways."

The shaking bundle picked up her head at the sound of Jane's voice and Jane's heart broke as she stared into a pair of terrified green eyes.

Her death glare she had in her eyes because of Crowe instantly softened the sight of the child.

"Loralie sweetie…" whispered Jane softly as she walked towards the little girl.

Loralie seemed to react almost instantly to Jane's voice as she jumped out the bed and ran across the room leaping into Jane's arms.

Jane caught the little girl in her arms and stumbled back a few steps at the sheer force the little girl put into the jump.

Loralie hung on to Jane like a lifeline and cried into her neck. Jane just held her tightly ever so often kissing the top of the little girls head.

Loralie pulled back to stare at Jane. Green eyes bet brown and the suddenly Loralie reached out and smacked Jane hard on the shoulder.

"You's pwomised!" she yelled smacking Jane again.

"You's pwomised he…he…couldn't comes back to get me," cried Loralie, "you's says you's protect me!"

Loralie slapped Jane over and over again in the chest and shoulder crying and Jane just let her.

"You's pwomised!"

"You's pwomised!"

Jane eyes filled with unshed tears as she pulled the girl tighter into her body stopping her from hitting Jane anymore.

"I know I am so sorry," whispered Jane cradling the little girl in her arms as she sobbed into Jane's chest.

Jane held her as she cried. She held her as she screamed and yelled. She held her until Loralie felt safe again. She held her into the little bundle finally exhausted herself and fell asleep.

Jane sighed as she ran her hand through the dark tangled curls of the little girl. Walking over to the bed she pulled the covers back from the bed and gently set Loralie on the bed and tucked her in. Leaning down she kissed the top of her head before walking out of the room.

Crowe, Frost, Korsak, Maura and Sara the director of the St. Dynphna were all waiting for her outside the door. Jane shut the door softly before rounding on Crowe.

"If I ever see you speak to her like that again…" growled Jane.

"What the hell Rizzoli," interrupted Crowe, "why the hell are you even here? Someone attempted to rape the kid…she we needed her statement!"

"She is 4!" roared Jane. "And that little girl happens to be someone who means a lot to me and her mother isn't round to protect her so I am sure as hell not going to let you terrify her!"

"Fine whatever Rizzoli!" snapped Crowe, "we got the guy on surveillance anyways."

"Who?" asked Jane instantly.

"The kids father…Christopher Rich…"

"Richardson," interrupted Jane growling at the mention of the man. "He murdered his wife after she caught him trying to have sex with Loralie last year…I worked the case…he is a slippery bastard Crowe…if Richardson doesn't want to be found you won't find him."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Rizzoli," said Crowe sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be heading to the that double murder?"

"Yes Jane we need to go there is no telling how much the first responding officers and EMT's already ruined the evidence," spoke of Korsak.

The door burst open behind as Loralie ran into the back of Jane's legs wrapping her tiny hands around them.

"No don't go…don't go…"

Jane looked down at Loralie sadly before looking up at Korsak.

"I am officially taking a couple of days off Korsak," sighed Jane reaching down and picking up Loralie who instantly buried her face into the side of Jane's neck.

"The Lieutenant isn't going to happy about this Jane," spoke up Frost.

"I don't care," shrugged Jane, "tell him I had a family emergency."

Sighing Frost nodded before grabbing Korsak and dragging him down the hallway. He paused when he noticed Maura wasn't following him turning around he spoke, "you comin' Maura?"

"My assistant will be down there to collect the body, he is already there," spoke up Maura.

Frost nodded before turning and walking down the hallway, "Looks like it is just me and you old man," said Frost as the rounded the corner.

As soon as Frost and Korsak rounded the corner Jane turned on Sara.

"How did he get passed all the security," seethed Jane.

"He was dressed in a uniform and said that he was here to check our meter," said Sara.

"The guards have pictures of him," growled Jane, "I don't pay for this place to have this place so heavily guarded if these creeps still can get in!"

"He is the only man that has ever gotten past the security Jane and you know it," snapped Sara, "we will take more precautions…it won't happen again."

"That is right it won't," growled Jane, "because I am taking her with me."

"Jane…"

"You know my adoption paperwork went through last month Sara but I agreed to give Loralie more time with the programs here and I had a thing pop up," paused Jane to give Maura a small smile before turning back to Sara, "but she is safe with me…this will not happen with me."

Sara seemed to think for a moment before sighing and eventually nodding.

"You are right," she sighed, "I will get her stuff together," before she walked away.

Jane watched her walk away shifting Loralie in her arms as the little girl fell asleep once again.

"You adopted her," said Maura staring at Jane with a blank look.

"I was going to tell you Maura," said Jane softly walking towards Maura as she reached out with her free hand and grabbed Maura's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I thought you didn't want kids," whispered Maura.

"I didn't want to bring a child into this world…it is a horrible place Maura…with horrible people…but Loralie she lost everyone…she has been through horrible things…she deserves to be happy."

"And you think you can make her happy?" questioned Maura.

Jane looked down at the sleeping Loralie in her arms for a second before looking back up at Maura, "yes I think I can," said Jane softly. "I am sorry if this isn't what you wanted Maura. To be tied into a relationship with a me but now with a kid. But I want you to know that even though it kills me to say this but…I will accept the fact that you don't want to be with me any longer…"

Jane's next words were muffled as Maura leaned up and silenced her with her lips. Pulling back Maura smiled, "it isn't what I thought we would be doing only 1 month into our relationship but I am in this for the long run Jane Rizzoli…but I must warn you…I am horrible with kids," said Maura smiling sheepishly.

"Really! They didn't find the mating habits of the acestopush…kokanis beetle thingy you were telling me about last week to be an interesting topic?"

"It is Acestophanus Kaokoanus beetle Jane," corrected Maura with a smile. "And I will have you know they are an extremely rare beetle in Africa…but yes unfortunately kids are not keen on hearing all the knowledgeable facts I know. Actually I really don't know anything kids like. I have never researched it before…"

"I got an answer for you doc" said Jane interrupting Maura. "And it could be summed up in the three words."

Maura stopped talking to stare at Jane questioningly.

"For a four year old little girl it all comes down to this…Dora…The…Explorer"

-

* * *

-

Jane and Maura have been getting Jane's apartment 4 year old proof for the past 2 hours while Loralie slept on the couch. Then Jane dropped the bomb on Maura.

"You cannot be serious," whispered Maura staring at Jane with wide eyes.

"Maura it is only for a couple hours tops," whispered Jane back casting a quick glance to her couch to see Loralie sleeping peacefully with Joe curled at her feet. "I have to go sign some paperwork at the station and make a few calls."

"Can't you just have Barry bring the paperwork here and make the phone calls here," said Maura softly.

"Two hours Maura…" sighed Jane. "Just watch her for two hours," paused Jane as she walked up and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist pulling her into her body. "And I promise I will make it up to you," whispered Jane huskily in Maura's ear.

Maura shivered at the sound of Jane's voice and pulled back to stare Jane in the eye, "you are bribing me with sex to watch Loralie?" said Maura with a smile.

"Not just sex…amazing sex," whispered Jane, "please Maura…do this for me? She probably won't even wake up."

Maura sighed knowing she could never say no to Jane and she would have to be crazy to turn down sex with Jane.

"Fine," whispered Maura bring up her hand to point at Jane, "but if she wakes up and starts screaming and tearing apart your apartment then it is on you."

Jane smiled before leaning foreword and kissing Maura's finger, "deal," she whispered before moving passed the finger to place a lingering kiss on Maura's lips before pulling back grabbing her jacket and moved swiftly towards the door.

Opening it Jane stepped through the threshold and went to close the door but not before poking her head around the door, "I love you Maura," she said softly smiling at Maura.

"I love you too," smiled Maura, "now go and get back here quick before I change my mind."

Jane flashed her one more smile before shutting the door softly.

Maura stood in the kitchen staring at the door for a couple minutes wishing Jane would come back and say she didn't need to go to the precinct anymore. After a few minutes Maura sighed knowing Jane was not likely to come back anytime soon.

Maura turned as she crept slowly into the living room to situate herself in one of the chairs. She watched Loralie's chest move up and down for a few moments just making sure the little girl was still alive. Maura couldn't help but be terrified by the little girl. Maura didn't know how to interact with children at all. She wished she had that motherly instinct but she just didn't have it. She was incapable of babbling like a baby to cheer up children. She had no idea how to keep kids entertained. Sure she could tell you how to properly hold them, the proper nutrition they need, and the she was 100% certain she knew what kids wore these days but other than that Maura was totally lost and being lost was not a feeling Maura was comfortable with. She took pride in knowing everything about everything.

Sighing casting one more glance at Loralie before leaning over and grabbing her newest national geographic magazine as she began to reading making and effort to be quite as possible.

* * *

30 minutes later.

Maura was just getting to the good part of the latest findings of the Aztec Culture and then she heard a slight rustle from the couch. Maura froze mid read and tried to make no subtle movements. Slowly bringing her eyes from the magazine her heart stopped as she was instantly sucked into a pair of bright green eyes looking at her intently.

"Whos you?" said Loralie softly picking her head up from the pillow.

"I believe the proper way to say that is, 'who are you?" corrected Maura.

"Who…are…you," questioned Loralie struggling to say it in proper English.

"I am Maura…Jane's…ughhh…girlfriend," said Maura not really sure.

"Ohh…" said Loralie taking in Maura's wide eyed look, "I knows Jane likes girls…Sara told me day' used to go on dates."

If it were possible Maura's eyes got even wider at the Loralie's statement. Jane never told her she used to date another woman….

"Where'd Jane goes?" asked Loralie interrupting Maura's train of thought.

"She had to go into work," said Maura pausing to stare down at her watch. "She will be back in an hour or so."

Loralie seemed to take that information for a second before sitting up on the couch to stare at Maura.

"Whatcha readin?"

"National Geographic," said Maura holding the magazine open to show Loralie the article she was reading. "I was reading on the discovery of Aztec sculpture in Mexico city."

Loralie's eyes seemed to scan the magazine for a second before she got up off the couch and started to walk towards Maura.

Maura watched the little girl with a baited breath. Any second now she was waiting for Loralie to tell her she was boring and demand for her to tell her something funny. But to her surprise Loralie just walked up to her and crawled into her lap and stared down at the magazine.

"Are does the Azie people," she asked as she pointed to a painted picture of an Aztec man.

"Aztec," corrected Maura smiling and nodding, "yes and that is a painting of one."

"Whos are they?"

"They are an ancient civilization that lived over 500 years ago…"

"Wows that's old!"

"Yes very old," chuckled Maura.

They sat in silence for a few seconds as Loralie happily poked at the pictures in the magazine. She stopped looking at the pictures to look back up at Maura.

"What else?"

Maura looked at the little girl surprised.

"You really want to know learn about the Aztec's?" asked Maura surprised.

The little girl nodded before pointing down at the same picture from earlier, "I like his hat," she giggled as she pointed the feather hat.

"Did you know that hat is made out of 250 bird feathers?" smiled Maura.

"Wow…." whispered Loralie awestruck as her little finger skimmed over the hat on the magazine before looking up at Maura.

"What else do you know?" asked Loralie staring at Maura with wide eyes as she eagerly waiting for more information about these interesting people.

"Almost everything science has ever discovered about them," said Maura simply.

"Tell me everything," said Loralie flipping through the magazine.

Maura smiled down at the little girl before pointing down at a picture, "okay you see him…he is an Aztec warrior. They are thought to be the bravest warriors there ever were…"

* * *

Jane opened the door to her apartment quietly not wanting to wake up Loralie hoping she was till sleeping. But when she opened the door she heard Maura's voice.

"Children of the Aztec's were often told to go into the fields and collect beeteles…"

"Eww…Bugs!"

Jane walked through the door and her eyes instantly went to Maura and Loralie curled up on the chair staring into a magazine.

"Yup bugs," laughed Maura, "There was a specific kind of beetle they had to find called the "scale beetel." This beetle were crushed to make red die. Some would say that the Aztec's would have to crush up to 150,000 beetles just to make a tiny bucket of red dye."

Jane watched silently smiling as Maura interacted with Loralie.

"That is a lot of bugs…I hate bugs!" giggled Loralie.

"Wanna hear a secret?" whispered Maura to Loralie.

Loralie looked up at Maura with wide eyes before nodding.

"I don't like bugs either…actually I am kind of scared of them," admitted Maura to the little girl.

"Really?"

"Yes," nodded Maura.

"Wanna hear a secret?" whispered Loralie.

"Are you afraid of bugs too?" asked Maura smiling.

"Nope," said Loralie shaking her head grinning, "I just think they are icky."

"Then what is the secret?" asked Maura.

"Jane is afraid of bugs too," whispered Loralie giggling.

"Just spiders," spoke up Jane finally announcing her presence. She smirked when Maura and Loralie screamed out in surprise.

"And that was supposed to be a secret," scolded Jane playfully pointing at Loralie.

Loralie smiled as she hopped off Maura's lap and launched herself into Jane's arms giggling.

"Jane…Jane…did you know that Aztec's used toos punish duh poors peoples when day'd wear rich cloths day'd have dare' house demo…demo…." stuttered Loralie.

"Demolished" supplied Maura with a smile.

"Ya that word," nodded Loralie, "it means toos break. I learned dat' today."

"Wow mini-goolge," teased Jane. "I leave you with Maura for a couple hours and you are already sprouting out little facts."

"Maura says I am smart fors my age," smiled Loralie proudly.

"Well then that has to be true since Maura can't lie," chuckled Jane setting Loralie on the ground.

"Really?" said Loralie shocked. "She doesn't lie at all."

"Nope," said Jane smiling at Maura who was drinking a glass of water glaring over the cup at Jane.

Jane smiled as she leaned down and whispered something in Loralie's ear before walking into the kitchen.

Loralie's eyes lit up as she walked over to Maura.

Maura who was still taking a drink of water looked down at Loralie about to swallow her last gulp when Loralie spoke, "Maura where do babies come from?" asked Loralie innocently.

Maura choked on the water and started coughing loudly trying to get the water out of her throat as she looked at Loralie. Why would she ask her of all people? Just then she heard a loud laughter from the kitchen.

"JANE NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
